One Tear
by Crystal Pheniox
Summary: Summer is here and Draco and Ginny find themselves meeting at the same place. Though things are starting to stir between them, there are still things they have to overcome, Ron for one.
1. Meetings

Hey all readers!!! This is One Tear, and we hope you enjoy it!!! This is the summer two years after Draco's seventh year and Ginny's last year, basically meaning Draco's 19 and Ginny's 18.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, JK Rowling does, and we only own Jennifer Beaux. Enjoy!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Draco's mother quickly got out of the black limousine and told the chauffeur to get all of Draco's stuff. Draco groaned as he stepped out of the limousine and into the bright light of the sun.  
  
"Great, another year at this dump." Said Draco waiting by the doorway for the chauffeur to finish getting all of his stuff.  
  
"This is not a dump Draco. I spent quite a deal of money for this luxurious hotel. It gets a lot of money and you should appreciate it. It's got everything anyone on vacation would want." Said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Not when you come here every summer." Said Draco under his breath.  
  
The chauffeur finally finished getting all of Draco's stuff and stood beside the limousine door, waiting for Draco's parents.  
  
Draco's parents were off to another Ministry project like every summer they ever had and Draco was left at this hotel every summer. He wasn't very happy about it either. The hotel was probably the best of all hotels. It was for muggles and witches, wizards and warlocks. It had a huge swimming pool, a great garden, a great spa and spa service, a great beach; it had practically everything but an amusement park. So Lucius expected his son to love it, but coming here every year made it get tiring and boring.  
  
Draco's mother stepped into the limousine with Lucius following after. Before the chauffeur drove away, Lucius opened the window and looked over at Draco. Draco waited to hear what he wanted to tell him this time. Last time it was about training hard while he enjoyed his summer, kinda of impossible don't you think?  
  
"Draco, relax this time. The Weasley's will be here, you should know how to handle them," Said Lucius at last as he rolled up the window and the limousine drove off.  
  
'What?! The Weasley's! When could they afford something like this?' thought Draco in confusion, but he decided to just try to avoid them. When he got inside the hotel, the manager, Edward Brumly, greeted him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! So glad you could make it this year as well. Is there anything I could get you right now?" asked Mr. Brumly with a bow.  
  
"Didn't have a choice." Mumbled Draco under his breath.  
  
"What was it that you said sir?" asked Mr. Brumly with a polite smile.  
  
"My bags." Reminded Draco.  
  
"Oh, right sir, right away sir. Your room is on the second floor, room number 213 as usual sir. " Bowed Edward Brumly, then quickly grabbed Draco's bags and carried it to his room. Draco sighed and entered the T.V. room. He didn't much enjoy muggle things, but the 'Five Star Brumly Hotel' was for muggles as well, so he couldn't get rid of it.  
  
He turned on the T.V. in boredom. Since his father owned this place, he had gotten the hang of how to use muggle technology. He sighed once again when there was nothing interesting on and decided to take a stroll in the garden, though he detested it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good bye father. I will be sure the rest of us behave." Said Percy with a nod to reassure him.  
  
"Well, we trust you Percy. It's just Fred and George that worry us." Said Mrs. Weasley nervously.  
  
"Hey!" said George and Fred at the same time.  
  
"Well, the ministry did pay for this vacation, so behave yourselves got it? They wouldn't want explosives lying around or anything like that." Said Mr. Weasley sternly.  
  
"Why us? Now why would we do a thing like that? We're perfect angels, just like Percy." Laughed Fred as George snickered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy about their behavior. "No mother. Don't worry. They'll get along. I'll be here." Smiled Charlie. Mrs. Weasley sighed as Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife and got back into the car.  
  
Everyone waved good-bye, as they stood rooted to the ground until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out of sight.  
  
Ron sighed. "Whew, finally. I thought they were never going to leave."  
  
"Your parents are very nice, Ron." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Don't bother taking their side Hermione. You'll regret it." Said Ron as he headed inside.  
  
"But… but…" Hermione sputtered, but Harry put an arm on her shoulder and shook his head. Signaling to her, not to bother arguing. Ron wasn't going to change his perspective.  
  
"Sorry, but I won't be staying very long. I'll be here for another three days, and then I have to tend to my job." Said Bill.  
  
"Gringotts?" asked Charlie. Bill nodded his head as he walked up to the front counter.  
  
"The Weasley's." Said Bill. The manager looked down the list and nodded his head when he reached their names.  
  
"With Potter and Granger?" he asked. Bill nodded.  
  
"Your rooms are upstairs on the second floor. Room number 202, 205, 211, 212, 215, 216, 217, 218, and 219." Said Mr. Brumly.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Charlie as he grabbed their keys and headed upstairs.  
  
"I'm taking room 205!" yelled Ginny as she watched her brother head upstairs.  
  
"Sure." He answered, without a second thought.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked around, admiring the hotel's charm and warmth. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow…" whispered Ron in awe as he stared at the new broom by the window.  
  
"Let's go for a dip in the pool. I heard its great." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Hermione. Harry nodded and dragged Ron away from the broom by the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, it's pathetic out here. It's gets worse every year." Sighed Draco in boredom as he headed back in.  
  
He hadn't even spent three minutes in the garden and he already wanted to leave.  
  
'Well, might as well go for a swim. The water better not be so warm this time.' Thought Draco when he got into his room.  
  
He grabbed his swimming stuff and walked downstairs, where he saw some maids, butlers, waiters, waitresses, chiefs, and of course, the manager.  
  
"What can we do for you now Mr. Malfoy?" asked Mr. Brumly.  
  
"Simple, leave me alone. Is the water cooler this time?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes sir. As you requested sir." Answered Mr. Brumly.  
  
"Good then. Make sure you inform me where the Weasley's are at all times, all right Brumly?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes sir." Mr. Brumly bowed as he walked over to the monitor to check.  
  
Draco was just about to go into the swimming pool when Ginny walked out. Draco took a step back and hid behind the wall.  
  
'This is ridiculous! Since when did A Malfoy hide from a Weasley?! Fine, I don't want to go swimming anyways.' Thought Draco in frustration as he stomped back over to the counter, where Mr. Brumly was.  
  
"Brumly. Did I not tell you to inform me where the Weasley's were at all times?" asked Draco in a dangerously angry, but calm voice. Draco glared at Mr. Brumly angrily; you could almost see venom in his eyes. Mr. Brumly gulped helplessly, fearing Draco's rage and nodded shakily.  
  
"Y… yes s…s…sir, I… was… no…not a…aware of *gulp* the… W… Weasley's position. I'm terribly s… sorry sir. It will never EVER happen again. I promise you." Said Mr. Brumly with his head low.  
  
"It better not, there is nothing worse than a Weasley." Growled Draco as he thought of Ron and his twin brothers.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Mr. Brumly.  
  
Draco went back into his room and changed back into his expensive black robes, then headed back down to the counter. He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Giving them some rest, he was tired from the long ride anyways. The sunlight streaked through the glass doors of the hotel's entrance, giving his blond hair a bit of a sparkle shine. His pale white face outlined by the rays and shadows of the covers, made his features show perfectly clear. Both giving him an incredible irresistible look any girl would fall for.  
  
Just then, the doors to the entrance opened up, and a girl around Draco's age walked in. You could tell immediately she was part veela.  
  
She walked up to the counter and waited for Mr. Brumly to look up from what he was doing. When he didn't, she made a soft coughing noise.  
  
Mr. Brumly looked up and smiled slightly, "May I help you miss?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yes. I registered a room here. My name is Jennifer Beaux, and I'm sure I'm on ze list." She said quickly and turned to look around.  
  
Slowly her eyes landed on Draco, and she stared at him in awe. "Maybe there are cute guyz around after all.' She thought with a smile.  
  
Draco could feel her eyes land on him, but he made no attempt to look up at her or move from his position.  
  
"Here you go miss. Room 214 on the second floor." Said Mr. Brumly as he handed her the keys.  
  
"Zank you." She smiled as she took her keys and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Hi, I don't zink we've met. My name is Jennifer Beaux. I come from ze long line of Beaux, a very well known family." Smiled Jennifer.  
  
Draco couldn't care less who she was or where she came from, but he looked up at her.  
  
Jennifer stared into his eyes and smiled sweetly, making Draco feel utterly sick, but he didn't let any emotions show on his face.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said simply.  
  
"Oh, I zink I know you zen. Your family is very rich yes? I always heard ze Malfoy son was, how do you put it… cute?" said Jennifer putting on her veela charm. She tried to show her best smile and silvery blond hair.  
  
Then she started to giggle slightly and flipped her hair off her shoulder. Draco couldn't have been more disgusted by the way she was acting.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you think so." Said Draco as he got up and headed back to his room. Jennifer got up and held onto his arm before he could leave.  
  
"And vere do you zink you're going?" she asked playfully as she put a fingertip on the back of his hand and drew imaginary circles on it.  
  
Draco quickly took his hand away from her. "That is none of your business." He said rudely. He couldn't take much more of this girl.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend already?" she asked.  
  
Draco thought of lying, but then decided he shouldn't bother wasting energy thinking and just answer.  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"Vell, good zen. Come with me, and you can help me get my bags up to my room and we can start, how do you put zis, hanging out?" smiled Jennifer.  
  
Just then Ginny came in. She was dripping wet from the swimming pool making her curves show and her face seemed to sparkle from the rays of the sun.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to be here. Then her eyes landed on Jennifer and she smiled warmly at her, but Jennifer gave her an angry glare and looked away.  
  
"Why if it isn't Weasley. Come on." said Draco quickly as he grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her upstairs.  
  
Jennifer stared on in jealousy. 'So, he's interested in someone else, vell he won't be for long.' She thought.  
  
"Where are you taking me Malfoy?" asked Ginny as she struggled to escape from his grasp. Soon, Draco stopped and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What's going on Malfoy? Trying to make another one of your girlfriends jealous?" asked Ginny in anger. She hated the idea of being used in such a way.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. Not even you could make me so annoyed." Growled Draco, having to explain himself.  
  
Ginny ignored the comment. "What are you doing here anyways Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"I come here every summer Weasley. Plus my father owns this place." Answered Draco lazily.  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't named anything here after you already." Said Ginny.  
  
"He has." Said Draco.  
  
"Like what?" asked Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"Check the menu." Smirked Draco.  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are waiting for me. I promised I'd get them some drinks." Said Ginny as she turned to leave.  
  
"What do they want to drink?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why do you want to know? So you can poison them?" asked Ginny while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't' ask Weasley, just answer." Said Draco.  
  
"Harry said he just simply wanted a cup of lemonade, Ron wanted butterbeer and Hermione wanted sprite." Answered Ginny  
  
"And you?" asked Draco.  
  
"Same as Hermione." Answered Ginny while looking at Draco questioningly.  
  
"Watch." Said Draco simply.  
  
Draco turned and opened the door to his room, then grabbed something and came back out.  
  
"Brumly?" he said into it.  
  
"Yes sir? What would you like?" asked Brumly as a hologram of him appeared.  
  
"One cup of lemonade, butterbeer, and two cups of sprite." Answered Draco.  
  
"Right away sir." Said Brumly.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the drinks just appeared on a tray floating in mid air.  
  
"Anything else sir?" asked Brumly.  
  
"No, that's all for now." Said Draco.  
  
"Yes sir." Bowed the hologram of Brumly then disappeared.  
  
Draco grabbed the tray and then threw the hologram speaker back onto his bed.  
  
"Here." He said as he shoved the drinks into Ginny's hands.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy. You know, you really aren't that bad." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Shut up Weasley. I didn't do it for you, it was just for the favor of not saying anything while I dragged you away in front of Jennifer." Said Draco.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Whatever you say Malfoy."  
  
Draco grumbled as he walked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Ginny smiled as she headed back down the stairs. When she got back into the swimming pool, Ron ran up to greet her. If you call what he did greeting.  
  
"Ginny, my drink!" Said Ron as he grabbed his drink off the tray and drank it thirstily.  
  
"That's one way to say thank you." Said Ginny glaring at her brother Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to her and each grabbed their own drinks.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Your welcome." She smiled.  
  
"How'd you get the drinks so fast Ginny?" asked Hermione as she sat down on a table with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, it was just a fast service thing I guess. And I was the first one there." Lied Ginny.  
  
"Well the people here are certainly rude." Complained Ron.  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I just said to this guy who was in the changing room, 'Hey, get out and get me a snack O.K.? I'm feeling kinda hungry and I wouldn't mind the specials.' And he yelled 'Get the he*l away from me you ungrateful little runt!' Can you believe it! What kind of service is that?" said Ron angrily as he took a sip from his drink.  
  
"Ron, that was a customer at this hotel. He doesn't work here." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, so that's why. Well, he still could've been more polite and told me." Said Ron.  
  
"You said 'Get out' why would he go do a thing like that?" asked Hermione in disbelief.  
  
Just then, Jennifer came walking into the swimming pool.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Ron who was practically drooling.  
  
"Her name is Jennifer." Answered Ginny.  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Harry.  
  
"We sort of met when I was getting the drinks." Answered Ginny.  
  
"So are you friends?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sort of." Answered Ginny.  
  
"Then you can introduce her to Ron. I think he'd like that. Look at the way he's starring at her." Laughed Harry.  
  
Ginny blushed, and joined in laughing with Hermione.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ron as he snapped back into reality.  
  
"I don't think so Harry. He hasn't been very nice to me, why would I want to do him such a favor?" smiled Ginny.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron in confusion.  
  
"Nothing." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Ron.  
  
Jennifer looked over at them, but Ron didn't notice, no one did. So she went back to swimming.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Said Ginny.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you guys later." Smiled Ginny as she got up and stared heading out.  
  
"Bye." Said Harry and Hermione, as Ron groaned in annoyance.  
  
Ginny went into her brother's room and found Charlie sitting on his bed reading a book on dragons.  
  
"Hey, Charlie? Where are my stuff?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I put it in your room." Answered Charlie.  
  
"Could I get the keys?" asked Ginny.  
  
Charlie tossed her keys to her without taking his eyes off the page he was reading and Ginny caught it and left the room quietly.  
  
She unlocked the door to her room and grabbed some clothes out of one of her bags. She had decided to bring some muggle clothes so that she wouldn't stick out so much.  
  
'Maybe Malfoy should wear some muggle clothes too. I wonder what his reaction would be if I bought him one. What am I thinking about Malfoy for? Harry's the one for me, isn't he?' thought Ginny as she tried to push the thought out of her mind.  
  
She quickly exited her room and locked the door behind her, and then she headed to the nearest shower on the second floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If I never see Jennifer again, it'd be too soon." Said Draco as he slumped onto his bed. But he knew he would, cause by the way she was acting, it was obvious what kind of girl she was.  
  
Draco got up and sighed. There were a million things he could do, but he had done pretty much all of it. Unless he went out of the hotel's ground, but that would mean unthinkable punishment from his father, since he's father didn't permit it.  
  
Draco opened the door out of his room and walked back out to the hallway. It was still bright out. It had only been ten minutes, but it seemed like hours to Draco.  
  
Draco went over to the closest washroom on the second floor, not looking where he was going, or caring and then opened the door to the washroom, just to hear the loudest scream he had ever heard. He quickly closed the door. He wiped his forehead and realized he was sweating up.  
  
It was Ginny. She was inside taking a shower, but it was a good thing Draco shut the door immediately, cause he didn't see anything.  
  
Just then, he heard people coming and he quickly apparated back into his room unnoticed.  
  
The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were all standing outside the door where the scream was heard.  
  
"Ginny! Is that you?!" yelled Charlie worriedly.  
  
"Yes! I'll be out in a second!" she yelled back.  
  
A few minutes later, she came out of the washroom dressed in a midnight blue tank top with white straps, and tight jean shorts up to her knees.  
  
"What happened Ginny? Are you all right?" asked Bill.  
  
"Why did you scream?" asked Percy.  
  
"Someone… someone walked in on me." Stammered Ginny, while starring at Harry.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
"It wasn't me." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"He was with us the whole time." Said Ron.  
  
"Then who was it Ginny?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'm going to pound whoever did this to our little sister." Said George angrily as he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"I didn't see." Answered Ginny.  
  
Her face was flushed from embarrassment, and her hair was still soaking wet. She had tears in her eyes and she was clutching her heart. She almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Hermione as she put an arm on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"I will be." Said Ginny quietly as she walked back into her room silently.  
  
Her brothers, Harry and Hermione watched her walk off, worried and silent. They weren't sure if they should go in and talk to her, or stay put and leave her alone.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go talk to her?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Why me? I don't know what to say." Asked Harry.  
  
"Everyone knows she fancy you." Said Percy.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"All right." Sighed Harry as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." answered the soft voice timidly.  
  
Harry walked into the room and sat next to Ginny on her bed.  
  
"You O.K. Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"Yea." Lied Ginny.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and tried to smile, but she couldn't, so she looked down and shook her head.  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?" asked Harry.  
  
"What can I do about it? I didn't see who it was." Said Ginny.  
  
"Your brothers are really worried about you. Even Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"I know." Said Ginny.  
  
They both went silent, not knowing what to say anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Ron who was leaning on his brothers.  
  
"You guys really shouldn't be spying on her." Scolded Hermione.  
  
"Come on Hermione, don't tell me you don't want to listen in on them as well." Said Ron.  
  
"Shut up the two of you. We can't hear anything." Hissed George.  
  
"There are no more noises. Do you think they know we're listening in one them?" asked Fred.  
  
"No way. Unless Harry told her, but I doubt it. He doesn't even know." Said Bill.  
  
"But he could guess what our actions would be." Said Charlie.  
  
"But do you think he's in a position to think about us right now?" asked Bill.  
  
"I guess you're right." Agreed Charlie.  
  
"We won't hear a thing if you all keep talking." Hissed Percy.  
  
"Chill Percy." Said Bill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry started to get up, "So… Ginny, are you hiding something from us?" asked Harry.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, you seem as if there's something you're hiding from us." Said Harry.  
  
"Well… I did meet someone here." Said Ginny unsure if she should say anything.  
  
"And?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny grabbed her one of her pillows and hugged it tightly. "Well… Harry, I…" started Ginny not wanting to continue.  
  
"O.K. Ginny, it's O.K. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just that, if anything comes up, and you need us, well, we'll be there." Smiled Harry slightly.  
  
"I know, thanks." Smiled Ginny timidly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now then." Said Harry as he headed toward the door.  
  
Ginny got up to open it for him, and when she did, her brothers all came tumbling in.  
  
"Uh… nice room?" laughed Fred nervously.  
  
"Guys?" said Ginny glaring at them.  
  
"We were just admiring… your front door?" said Fred getting up.  
  
"You were spying on me." Said Ginny.  
  
"We were worried about you." Said Charlie.  
  
"I know, but you could've just come up to me and say so." Said Ginny.  
  
They all looked at each other, except for Harry and Hermione and then turned back to look at her.  
  
"We can?" they said in union.  
  
"Yes." Laughed Ginny.  
  
Everyone smiled and left. The only ones left were Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So do you want to go into the sauna?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll just stay here for a while." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Alright, but if anything happens, just scream." Said Harry.  
  
"I will." Said Ginny.  
  
"O.K. then we'll get going now." Said Hermione as they left.  
  
"Bye." Smiled Ginny as she closed her door and jumped onto her bed and grabbed her diary from under the pillow.  
  
She quickly got out a quill and opened her diary and quickly wrote down:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We finally made it to the Five Star Brumly Hotel Harry really cared about me! I can't believe it. He was so caring. I saw Malfoy when I was getting the drinks for Ron, Hermione and Harry. He was actually pretty nice. He got the drinks for me and there was this girl with him. Ron's drooling all over her, as usual. Well, got to go, I want to take a quick stroll in the gardens before lunch.  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny quickly closed her diary and hid it back under her pillow and put her quill away, then got her summer vest and put it on. After, she headed outside.  
  
When she got there, she sat on a bench and stared at the beautiful scenery by the peaceful lake.  
  
The sun's rays shone threw the tall rose bushes and beautiful daffodils, as the soft breezes gracefully teased the daisies and tulips of all colors. The clouds seemed to stop at the very sight of such beauty and even the butterflies took their places among the flowers. The tall towering trees provided shade while blooming with blossoms of their own, where the violets grew peacefully and undisturbed.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a sudden voice, interrupting Ginny's thoughts and daze.  
  
"Huh?" she said as she turned to see who it was.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said.  
  
"Surprised to see me already are we, Weasley?" smirked Draco. His eyes were darker than usual, as if he was hiding something, but not willing to show or tell it.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ginny not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"Aren't we a bit grumpy?" said Draco through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't' you hate sceneries like this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I do, but it's the place I usually whined up when I'm bored, which is always." Draco smirked.  
  
"Are you going to join the rest of us for lunch?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I wouldn't be caught dead with a Weasley." Said Draco.  
  
"You are now aren't you?" asked Ginny with a smile of triumph spreading across her face.  
  
"But I'm not eating with you, or otherwise." Said Draco.  
  
Ginny diverted her gaze back to the garden, "Then won't you be hungry?" she asked without looking at him.  
  
"Are you worried about me?" said Draco with a tint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm just wondering." Said Ginny quickly.  
  
"No, Brumly will bring it up. Besides, if I eat with you, I'll end up eating with Jennifer." Said Draco.  
  
They stayed silent in each other's presence for a while until,  
  
"Ginny! It's lunchtime and…" yelled Ron but stopped abruptly when he saw Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he growled.  
  
"My father owns this place. And what is your excuse Weasley?" sneered Draco.  
  
"My father had some business thing with the ministry so we came here for vacation." Said Ron.  
  
"Couldn't afford it on your own could you?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I bet you're the one who walked in on Ginny." Snapped Ron.  
  
Draco went pale as the smirk disappeared from his face.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny hissed in embarrassment.  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley?" said Draco in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Who else would've walked in on Ginny?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron!" hissed Ginny again as she quickly got up and grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Be quiet!" she hissed into his ear as she dragged him away.  
  
"But Ginny, he could have been-" started Ron angrily.  
  
"It wasn't him, it couldn't have been." Said Ginny stubbornly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron sternly.  
  
"Never mind." Said Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking Ron so long just to get Ginny, I just saw her in the garden a second ago." Said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Harry.  
  
"Let's just order first, let's see what's on the menu." Said Fred hungrily.  
  
"No way!" said Bill in disbelief all of a sudden.  
  
"What is it?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Turn to page 15 of the menu." Said Bill.  
  
Everyone turned to page 15 and gasped.  
  
"Do you think it's poisoned?" asked George.  
  
"No, that'd only make them loose customers." Said Bill.  
  
"Well, do you think he paid the employers to name it after them?" asked Percy.  
  
"Why would he just do that for food? My guess is the Malfoy's own this hotel." Said Bill.  
  
"Oh, just great." Said Fred in sarcasm.  
  
"It's not that bad. Let me see." Said Ginny as she reached her spot next to Harry and Bill.  
  
"Ginny, what took you so long?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione was really worried about you." Said Harry.  
  
"Malfoy was there." Said Ron angrily.  
  
"You're kidding right?" said Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding around?! I'm serious! He's out there." Growled Ron in anger.  
  
"Calm down Ron. I'm sure if you leave him alone he'll le-" started Hermione.  
  
"No he won't! He's a Malfoy! Born to make everyone's lives miserable. That's his only purpose." Ron interrupted.  
  
"We all know you hate him Ron, but you don't have to be so harsh about it." Said Percy.  
  
Just then, Jennifer walked in.  
  
"Um… Is Draco Malfoy here?" she asked.  
  
Ron growled in jealousy. "No, not right now, but maybe you'd like to eat with us. Oh by the way, my name is Ron Weasley." Said Ron.  
  
Fred and George snickered. "He's so corny." Whispered Fred.  
  
"I quite agree." Said George trying to hold onto his laughter.  
  
Jennifer glanced around and saw Ginny. "My name is Jennifer Beaux. I'll just eat here until Draco Malfoy comes." She said quickly as she took a seat at the table, next to Ron.  
  
"He's not coming." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"I don't zink I can trust you on zat." Said Jennifer.  
  
George and Fred stopped laughing immediately and glared at Jennifer angrily.  
  
"It's alright." Said Ginny looking at her two brothers. "See for yourself if he comes."  
  
"I zink I will." Said Jennifer as she opened her menu.  
  
"What will you be having Jennifer?" asked Ron.  
  
"I zink I will have ze Draco Malfoy soup special." Smiled Jennifer putting down her menu.  
  
"Oh, and you Harry?" asked Ron trying to smile politely.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll just have the same as Hermione." Answered Harry.  
  
"And I'll be having slug soup." Smiled Hermione.  
  
Harry looked over at her like she was crazy, and gulped nervously.  
  
"I'm just kidding Harry. I'll have the special." smiled Hermione.  
  
"Who would have guess Hermione of all people, would actually have a sense of humor." Said Ron in amusement.  
  
Hermione ignored his comment.  
  
"What will you have Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, What will you have?" asked Jennifer seeming interested all of a sudden.  
  
"I think I'll just have the same as Harry and Hermione." Smiled Ginny. "You Bill?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll have to think it through some more." Answered Bill.  
  
"We'll have this and this and this." Said George and Fred at the same time while pointing to the menu.  
  
"Do you even know what that is?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, but we're going to try it anyways." Smiled Fred.  
  
"Wow, you guys are brave." Laughed Charlie.  
  
"We sure are." Smiled George.  
  
"What's wrong with you Percy, you've been pretty quiet. You haven't even been lecturing Fred and George on their table manners, like no elbows on the table." Said Bill.  
  
"Hey!" said Fred and George in union.  
  
"No offence." Smiled Bill.  
  
"None taken." Said George.  
  
"The ministry just wrote by owl, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Said Percy.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Fred and George as the high fived each other.  
  
"For what?" asked Charlie.  
  
"It confidential, I can't tell you. Sorry." Said Percy in an important sort of voice.  
  
"No, that's quite alright." Smiled Charlie.  
  
"So what are you going to do in the mean time?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll probably be packing up and working on some paper work." Sighed Percy.  
  
"What's wrong Percy? I thought you loved working." Smirked Fred as George snickered.  
  
"Shut up Fred!" snapped Percy.  
  
"Madams and sirs, have you decided what to order yet?" asked a waiter.  
  
"Yes, we're pretty much done." Said Hermione.  
  
"We will have this, this and this, and three specials, one Draco Malfoy soup special and Charlie?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I'll just have the Popbottled nose dish, with butterbeer thanks." Answered Charlie.  
  
"I'll have some water and a nice turkey sandwich. Thank you." Said Percy.  
  
"And I'll, hmmm… have the dino-burger." Said Bill.  
  
"I'll have Ginfernoodle and butterbeer please." Said Ron.  
  
"I heard ze Ginfernoddle is very spicy and it'z hard to handle." Said Jennifer.  
  
"I ate it when I was only one years old cause of Fred and George. They told me it tasted like chocolate, but I'm used to it now." Said Ron.  
  
Fred and George burst out in laughter.  
  
"Wow, you are very brave non?" said Jennifer.  
  
"Yea, I'm am. I laugh at the face of danger." Smiled Ron.  
  
"And hide under your bed." Laughed Ginny.  
  
"Wha… what are you talking about?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Remember when you were five? Fred and George made you believe there was a monster in your room after you every time you're alone. You wouldn't get out from under their bed for weeks." Laughed Ginny.  
  
"We know. We regretted telling him that after. He wouldn't come out from under my bed." Groaned George.  
  
"I know, we didn't get to do any prank planning in our room for weeks." Agreed Fred.  
  
"Here you are. Just what you ordered." Said the waiter bringing the food.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Harry as the waiter walked away.  
  
"Let's eat then." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm… this is great! What is it made out of anyways?" asked George.  
  
Hermione raised her hand up into the air and the waiter came back.  
  
"Yes miss?" he asked.  
  
"What is that made out of?" asked Hermione pointing to George's dish.  
  
"That is made out of slugs and bits of lettuce and crushed up octopus tentacles, with a bit of dragon dung for the final touch and a fair mixture of salt." Answered the waiter.  
  
George all of a sudden turned a pale white and then green. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and murmured quickly, "Excuse me."  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter.  
  
"And what's this? It tastes awesome!" smiled Fred.  
  
"It's chicken wings with a touch of vinegar and garlic isn't it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Close sir. It's shark fins with hunch spice and garlic." Answered the waiter.  
  
"Well, that ain't so bad." Smiled Fred.  
  
"Uh, Fred?" said Bill.  
  
"Yea?" Asked Fred.  
  
"You're allergic to hunch spice." Laughed Bill.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Fred as he ran off to the washroom as well.  
  
"That's why I never order something I don't know what it is." Said Percy.  
  
"But if you don't try, how will you know if it tastes good or not?" said Hermione.  
  
"Where's Draco Malfoy?" asked Jennifer all of a sudden.  
  
"Like I said before, he's not coming." Said Ginny.  
  
"Vell zen, I have no point of being here. I'll be going." Said Jennifer getting up.  
  
"Wait Jennifer, aren't you at least going to finish your Draco Malfoy soup special?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not very hungry, zank you." Said Jennifer simply.  
  
"Then let me walk you to your room." Said Ron.  
  
"I'm not going to my room." Said Jennifer.  
  
"Then where ever. I don't have anything to do right now." Said Ron quickly.  
  
"Very vell. Might as vell go to my room, you can help me unpack." Said Jennifer as she turned around and started heading toward the entrance where the closest stairs were.  
  
Ron got up and walked after her.  
  
"Ron must really like her." Said Harry.  
  
"He likes all veela's." said Charlie.  
  
"It's true." Laughed Bill.  
  
"But what about Lavender? I thought he liked her." Said Hermione.  
  
"That's what I thought too." Said Harry.  
  
"They haven't seen each other since last year, when she went to visit one of her relatives. I think he's gotten over her already." Said Ginny.  
  
"What about Lavender? She really liked him, though I really do wonder why she'd ever like a guy like Ron." Said Hermione sadly.  
  
"Must be the old Weasley charm right Percy?" laughed Bill.  
  
Percy smiled and took a bit out of his lunch, while gazing out the window.  
  
"What's wrong Percy?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. The ministry really needs me, or at least the new minister said he could really use my help. I told him I was supposed to take care of you guys. I told him I'd be there the day after tomorrow, but I think I should really be there right now. " Said Percy.  
  
"Then go." said Harry.  
  
"I can't. What about George and Fred, you know they're big trouble makers." Said Percy.  
  
"We'll take care of them." Smiled Charlie.  
  
"Thanks, then I guess I'll get going." Smiled Percy thankfully as he got up from his seat and ran back to his room happily.  
  
"Of course I'm leaving the day after the day after tomorrow." Said Bill.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Smiled Charlie.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Bill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was standing behind the doorway, listening in on Ginny and everyone, while they ate. 'It's a good thing I didn't eat here this time then.' thought Draco.  
  
He quickly turned and walked toward the lounge as soon as he saw Jennifer and Ron heading his way.  
  
"Vell Ron Veasley, would you get me some... how do you put zis in a nice vay, uh... some space? I really don't vant to be caught vith you ven Draco Malfoy is around, which I believe is very soon. Since I know I can be quite... good to look at. Do you know, zat I vork as a part time model? I prefer to be sharing vith others who don't have my beauty." smiled Jennifer.  
  
Ron looked at her in disgust. 'Man, does she only care about herself or what? I always get myself attracted to these types of people don't I? Well, she's not my type. I wonder what I should to tell her. Maybe to say I'm not attracted to her. Naw.' thought Ron, knowing that she probably didn't care, but the urge to pop her ego was just irresistible.  
  
"Ron? Can you hear me? Stand over zere will you?" asked Jennifer again while pointing about a meter away from her.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Vell, I really vouldn't vant to be caught dead vith you vould I?" said Jennifer.  
  
"Look, um... you're uh... nice? And everything, but I'm not attracted to you, so it'd be real nice if you didn't treat me like trash." said Ron staring at Jennifer, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Jennifer stared at Ron in shock.  
  
"Vell, I'm very sure zat you didn't mean zat. You are forgiven. You'll see soon enough how beautiful I really am, and you von't be able to resist." smiled Jennifer.  
  
"I already have a girlfriend," said Ron, whom was getting rather annoyed at how highly Jennifer thought of herself.  
  
"And vhere is she?" asked Jennifer in disbelief that anyone would like Ron.  
  
"She's of somewhere visiting a relative," said Ron sadly.  
  
"Right, zat's vhat they all say. Give it up Ron Veasley, you vouldn't get one in a million years." said Jennifer with a delicate hand movement to push him to the side. She then got out a tissue and wiped her hands, as if Ron had dangerous germs on him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I'll just be leaving now," said Ron angrily.  
  
"But vhat about my bags?" asked Jennifer in shock.  
  
"I guess you'll have to do it yourself. Hope you don't break one of your delicate nails." growled Ron as he stomped back to the place where Ginny and everyone was.  
  
"Very vell zen. I don't need you; I can get someone else to do it for me. Vhere's Draco Malfoy anyvays?" said Jennifer looking around.  
  
"Even if he were here, he wouldn't help you. I almost feel sorry for him, having to deal with a girl like you. Almost." said Ron before he disappeared behind a wall.  
  
"Fine, who needs him anyvays." said Jennifer angrily. No guy had ever done that to her before, and she didn't quite like it either.  
  
Draco smirked seeing the sight of Ron, actually turning down a veela, not that he'd blame him for doing so though.  
  
"Draco!" squealed Jennifer all of a sudden.  
  
Draco turned around and saw her running toward him, 'I've been spotted! Damn! I better get out of here then.' thought Draco as he started running.  
  
"Draco! Vere are you going? I need your help!" yelled Jennifer as she came to a halt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That girl is nothing but trouble." Sighed Ron as he walked back to his seat at the table.  
  
"Hey Ron, how'd it go with Jennifer?" asked Harry.  
  
"Poorly probably. He's the corniest guy I know." laughed Bill.  
  
"Shut up Bill! She's the worst person I have ever met," growled Ron angrily as he stuffed his face with Ginfernoodle.  
  
"I never liked her," said Hermione.  
  
"Aww, Hermione. Give her a chance, I'm sure that if you do, you'll like her." teased Ron, in the voice Hermione use to lecture Harry and him in.  
  
"Be quiet Ron. You don't know the first thing about her. You should talk," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you think we should go check on Percy before he leaves?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea, I guess we should," said Charlie thoughtfully.  
  
"Then let's go." said Bill as he got up and walked toward the nearest stairs.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie got up and followed Bill.  
  
When they got to Percy's room, the door was wide open and everything was already empty. They stepped into the now empty room and looked around.  
  
Harry's eyes soon landed on a note lying on the bed table and picked it up.  
  
"Hey you guys, look here," said Harry. Everyone walked over to him and peered over his shoulder at the note.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Bill.  
  
Dear family and friends, not including George and Fred,  
  
I decided to leave immediately instead of waiting any longer. Bill and Charlie have agreed to taking care of the two big troublemakers, and I was going to leave tonight, but I couldn't hold it any longer. I need to be there, and I'm sure you all understand. By the way, Bill, there's another engagement you must attend. I found a note in your room while I was getting my wand, and I fell upon the note. It said that you are needed at the Gringotts right away, so I guess Charlie will be stuck with the two troublemakers instead. You must arrive there by midnight tonight. I'm sure you'll read this note before then, and as for you Charlie, I'd like to wish you the best of luck. Remember to teach George and Fred a lesson if they get out of hand, I would have loved to do it myself, but you know I need to be somewhere. Good day to all of you.  
  
With love,  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Former Head Boy of Gryffindor, was a prefect and works for the ministry at the moment.  
  
"That's Percy alright. Only he'd write something as stupid as that at the end." said Ron, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wait, there's something else here." said Harry as he looked down to the bottom of the parchment.  
  
I'd like to add, Ron, it's not stupid. You're probably just jealous about my achievements. I like to bring honor to the Weasley's family name, so you better ass well. Look at me. I'm a perfect role model.  
  
"No, he brings a lot of pain and agony to the Weasley name. We'll be known as the most workful wizarding family in all of London, not to mention boring." sighed Ron.  
  
"Well, I rather quite agree with your Brother Ron. Why can't you be more like him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, if more people were like him, we'd be extinct by now," said Ron as he left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start packing. Sorry I couldn't stay any longer," said Bill.  
  
"No problem." smiled Charlie as Bill walked away to his room.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Hermione when everyone left but Harry.  
  
"I don't know. You want to go get some ice cream at the amusement park a few blocks from here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, why not?" smiled Hermione as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Harry smiled as he was dragged away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you feeling better now Fred?" asked George leaning against the washroom door.  
  
"I've been better," said Fred as he vomited some more.  
  
Then he got up and flushed the toilet, but then he saw a silver object swirling around the green vomit.  
  
"What's that?" asked Fred pointing at it.  
  
"I don't know," said George as he walked over, but then something fell out of his pocket and mixed up with the silver object. The water started turning from green, to purple, to a bright golden yellow to black, then to pink as the water vomit went down the drain. Fred made a useless attempt to grab the object, but failed.  
  
"What was that?" said George.  
  
"I don't know, but we've got to find it! It could be used for millions of pranks! Just imagine." said Fred dreamily.  
  
"Uh, maybe you should wash your hands first," said George holding his nose.  
  
"Oh, right." said Fred sheepishly as he went to the sink and washed his hands off.  
  
"Let's leave and go back home then. We can search the underground water systems for it." said George.  
  
"Great idea. But let's not tell anyone about this. It'll be our secret." smiled Fred slyly as George nodded in agreement with a smirk of triumph crossing his face.  
  
They walked out of the washroom and ran up to Charlie's room.  
  
"Hey Charlie, me and George have to… something came up and we have to do something." said Fred.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Charlie looking up at them questioningly.  
  
"We can't say. It's a secret operation. So we'll be leaving, we just wanted you to know." answered George.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just don't cause any trouble where ever you're going alright?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Us?" asked Fred with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Yes, the both of you." said Charlie.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't." smiled George. 'Not yet anyways.' he thought.  
  
"Fine, I guess you guys should start packing then?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Bye!" waved George and Fred cheerfully as they quickly ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sighed as she lay silently on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer.  
  
'Why does she hate me so much?' thought Ginny sadly.  
  
Just then, a knock on the door was heard and Ginny got up to open the door.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny in surprise.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! We have a huge plot ahead of us! Please review everyone!!! We want to know what you think of our story, and plus we update sooner when you do!!! ^_~ * wink wink * Well, review!!! Thank you for reading!!! 


	2. The Ball

Hey everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed out last chapter. It means a lot to us. Thanks Shooting Jewel and vanessalew. Now this is the second chapter to One Tear, we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize here.

__________________________________________________________________

~~~~Last time on One Tear~~~~~~~~

Ginny sighed as she lay silently on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer.

_'Why does she hate me so much?'_ thought Ginny sadly.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard and Ginny got up to open the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

~~~~Second Chapter~~~~~~~

"Aren't you going to let me in first Weasley?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, right." Said Ginny in confusion as she moved aside and let him in and then closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ginny as she stared at Draco, who was looking around her room.

"You know Jennifer right? Of course you do. She isn't going to leave me alone, so you're going to do something about it aren't you? Of course you are. She's even, Merlin forbid, worse than you Weasley's." said Draco angrily.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy, really. That means a lot to me, a Weasley. And what makes you think I'll help you?" Said Ginny starring at Malfoy in anger.

"Because it's an honor to be able to do something told by a Malfoy." Snapped Draco.

"You think you're so great Malfoy, but you're not! Why don't you just tell her to leave you a lone? What did she ever do to you, that made you hate her so much?" asked Ginny.

"She was looking for me so that I could carry her stuff. Can you believe that?! Me, a Malfoy, helping carry someone's things! It's unbelievable!" said Draco in anger.

Ginny couldn't help but start laughing at the image Draco was pasting in her mind. Draco stared at Ginny, as his anger seemed to fade away, which, he thought, was quite weird. He was suppose to be more angry, but instead he sort of felt happy in the inside watching her laugh, but he quickly wiped the feeling away. _'What are you doing Draco!' _he thought angrily at himself, "What is so funny Weasley?" growled Draco.

"Just the image of you carrying all of Jennifer's stuff." Laughed Ginny as she tried to stop laughing.

"I don't think that is a very funny matter Virginia Weasley." Said Draco in a dangerously calm voice. That caught Ginny's attention as she stopped laughing.

"Just come with me." Sighed Draco as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room. 

"Where are you taking me Draco?" asked Ginny as she was dragged out of her room. 

"Somewhere." Snapped Draco, but then stopped abruptly, "Did you just call me Draco?" he asked starring coldly into her eyes. 

Ginny gulped, "No." she answered. Draco turned back around and continued to drag Ginny again.

Ginny sighed and let herself willingly be dragged away by Draco, there wasn't any point of struggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This was a great idea Harry." Smiled Hermione.

"I know it was." smiled Harry trying to look superior.

"Harry!" Laughed Hermione slapping Harry on the arm playfully as Harry smiled at Hermione. 

"Uh Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Started Harry.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione as she stared at Harry questioningly.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Harry said quickly as Hermione looked worriedly at him, but tried to ignore it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco finally stopped and turned around to face Ginny, he stared at her intensely as she tried to catch her breath.

"What did you bring me here for Malfoy?" asked Ginny as she took a look around. It was about the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There was a beautiful lake that seemed to shimmer off the setting sunlight. And flowers were growing everywhere and trees giving them a light shading shadow.

"I need to talk to you privately, and from what I know, your room is not a private place," answered Draco simply.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? It's my room, why would it not be private? And how did you find this place? You don't seem like the type to enjoy such fine sceneries," asked Ginny in confusion.

"I know how your brothers like to spy, especially that Ron Weasley. And I don't like sceneries like this. Never have and never will," said Draco simply.

"Fine, what did you want to talk to me about Malfoy?" asked Ginny, giving up the argument.

"As much as this pains me to say, you're the only one who can help me Weasley," sighed Draco.

"Look Malfoy, if I have to steal or hurt someone, I'm not going through with it," said Ginny.

"You're not. You're just going to get Jennifer off my bloody back!" snapped Draco.

"It's going to hurt her, I'm not going through with it, and that's final Draco Malfoy," said Ginny firmly.

"Hurt who? She has no feelings," said Draco, whom was getting angry.

"That wasn't very nice Malfoy. Everyone has feelings, even you," said Ginny softly. She was feeling sympathetic for Jennifer.

Draco glared at her in anger, "Whoever said I was nice to begin with? I don't care about anything, so why in the world would I have feelings? The only feeling I have, is hatred toward that pathetic Muggle-loving Potter and your pathetic excuse for a brother, Weasley!" snapped Draco in one breath.

  
Ginny stayed silent, there wasn't any point trying to reason with a Malfoy. They never listen, except to their superiors.

"Look Weasley, you can help me or back out. Your choice," said Draco finally, letting out a sigh.

"Then I choose the second choice. I'll back out," said Ginny turning around and starting to walk away, but Draco quickly grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave. Ginny turned around to face Draco. When she did, she realized they were so close to each other. Draco took his other hand and took her hand and put it near his chest. Ginny could feel his breath above her slightly, and she couldn't help close her eyes. Draco on the other hand was starring at her more intensely than ever.

_'What do you think you're doing Draco!' _he scolded himself, but he didn't move and soon Ginny's eyes met his. They stared at each other and soon Draco started leaning down toward her as she tilted her head up toward him. Their lips slightly brushed against each other, a slight chill went up both their spines, when "DRACO!" someone yelled.

Draco and Ginny snapped out of their trance as Draco dropped Ginny's hands and took a step back. Ginny turned around as her cheeks began to flush. _'What just happened here Ginny? You can't be attracted to a Malfoy!' _ she thought to herself in confusion and panic. She always considered Draco to be one of the cutest guys in the world, not that she'd ever admit it, but what just happened really confused her.

"Draco! Zere you are! Vhat are you doing vith 'er?" yelled Jennifer as she ran toward him.

"Are you going to help me or not Weasley?" asked Draco acting as if nothing had happened.

Ginny nodded slowly, not knowing why she finally agreed. "Yes, I'll help you," whispered Ginny looking down at the ground.

"Draco!" screamed Jennifer happily as she swung her arms around Draco's neck. Draco tried to get Jennifer off him unsuccessfully as Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the site, but she quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Jennifer's arms softly.

"Hey Jennifer." smiled Ginny warmly.

Jennifer let go of Draco almost immediately and turned to face Ginny angrily, as Draco grabbed his neck and tried to catch his breath.

"Vhat do you vant?" asked Jennifer.

"Nothing, just your friendship. Do you want to be friends?" asked Ginny.

"No, you vant to steal my boyfriend," snapped Jennifer.

"Who's your boyfriend?" asked Ginny.

"Of course the cutest guy 'ere, Draco Malfoy." said Jennifer flicking her hair with one hand as if stating the obvious.

"Since when did I say I was _your _boyfriend?" snapped Draco.

"You didn't. But everyone knows you 'ave strong feelings for _me_," smiled Jennifer.

"Don't you think you should let him decide if he wants to be with you or not?" asked Ginny softly.

"Vhat? You think 'e vould choose you?! Impossible. Everyone knows 'e prefers me over pathetic girls like you!" said Jennifer angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" said Draco with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Vhat? You mean you do choose 'er over me?" said Jennifer in disbelief and disgust.

"Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?" Draco said with a tint of a dare in his voice.

"Zis," said Jennifer as she grabbed Draco and kissed him. Draco quickly pushed her away and wiped his mouth. "What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Draco in disgust.

"You know you vant me," smirked Jennifer.

Ginny stared on as if watching a movie, they didn't even realize she was still there. Her eyes began to water slightly, but she didn't know why and she quickly left the place as soon as possible. No one even realized she had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think Ginny's alright?" asked Hermione as she and Harry started heading back to the hotel.

"Probably. She can take care of herself, Hermione. Maybe she's forgotten all about it already," said Harry reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," sighed Hermione as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny got back into her room, she slowly closed her door and then quickly ran over to her bed and slumped down onto it. She grabbed out her diary and started writing,

_Dear Diary,_

_     Draco Malfoy dragged me out to this really beautiful place, and told me to get Jennifer off his back. At first I didn't agree to it, but then something happened. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and then I quickly turned around. It was like one of those movies, we were so close and then he leaned down toward me and I tilted my head up and then his lips slightly brushed against mine. I don't know what happened, but it felt... sort of good. I don't know anymore. Do I like him? I can't, right? He's Malfoy, I can't. But there was still that feeling, I can't describe it. Help! Well, I think I'll just skip dinner. I'm really not in the mood to face Ron. _

_                                                                                                                Ginny Weasley_

Ginny quickly closed her diary and put it back under her pillow and then feel fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had left Jennifer as soon as he felt the argument had gone too far, and he quickly went into his room and locked the door. He slumped onto his bed and sighed, which was so unlike him, but after what happened, he wasn't in the mood to try to cover up anything. His face showed slight worry and confusion.

_'What happened back there Malfoy! What will father say?! Have you gone nuts?! She's a Weasley for heaven sakes.' _thought Draco in discomfort, but the memory of what had happened seemed to keep replaying itself in his mind. _'Get out of my mind!' _thought Draco hopelessly.

He ran his hand through his hair. He'd go and see her again, tomorrow, after everything cleared up in his mind he decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Mr. Brumly made an announcement for everyone to hear when he was sure everyone was still in the hotel.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your stay here so far. I'd like to get everyone's attention for the moment. There is an annual ball coming up this weekend, and I hope you will all join us in formal gowns and suits. So find date and start getting ready. That's all for now." he said then he turned off the speakers.

Ginny frowned, who was she going to go with? Harry was probably going to go with Hermione, Ron will find someone sooner or later, and Malfoy, well he's probably going with Jennifer. Ginny didn't know anyone else there that were at this hotel.

She quickly got up and decided to take a shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco lay still as he thought about who he should ask or order to go to the ball with him this time. Every year, the annual ball comes at this time in the summer. Just then, an image of Ginny passed through his mind, but he tried to shake it off. _'Fine, I'll tell her.' _ Draco sighed as he got up and looked into his mirror. As usual, his hair looked the same, clean and tidy. 

He cautiously left the safety of his room and ran to the counter where Brumly was.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" asked Mr. Brumly.

"I need to know what room number Ginny Weasley is in." said Draco simply.

"Yes sir." said Brumly as he went behind the counter and typed Ginny's name into the computer.

"I'm sorry sir, but her name isn't here. I only see Virginia Weasley, but that's the closest thing I could come up with," said Brumly.

"What's the room number?" asked Draco, looking around to make sure no one was there, especially Jennifer.

"It's room 205 sir," answered Brumly.

"O.K. That's all I needed to know," said Draco as he quickly headed toward Ginny's room. When he got there he quickly opened the door, and to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He looked around but Ginny wasn't there so he decided maybe he should wait for her and sat on the bed and looked around. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to face the pillow, and there was something hidden slightly under the pillow. He saw a corner of a pink book and slowly took it out. He knew it wasn't right, but what had stopped him before, right?

He opened the book to the last entry. _'This must be that Weasley's diary.' _thought Draco as he stared at the page. He started to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_     Draco Malfoy dragged me out to this really beautiful place, and told me to get Jennifer off his back. At first I didn't agree to it, but then something happened. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and then I quickly turned around. It was like one of those movies, we were so close and then he leaned down toward me and I tilted my head up and then his lips slightly brushed against mine. I don't know what happened, but it felt... sort of good. I don't know anymore. Do I like him? I can't, right? He's Malfoy, I can't. But there was still that feeling, I can't describe it. Help! Well, I think I'll just skip dinner. I'm really not in the mood to face Ron. _

_                                                                                                                Ginny Weasley_

Draco was shocked. Did she have feelings for him? Draco quickly closed her diary, slowly put it back under her pillow until it looked as if it had never been touched in the first place and walked out of her room unnoticed.

He went into his room and sat at his desk. He ran his hand through his hair. Everything was just getting more confusing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry knocked onto Hermione's door and took a deep breath.

"Come in." answered a voice from inside the room.

"Hermione..." started Harry as he entered.

"Yes Harry?" smiled Hermione starring up at him from her book.

"I was wondering if you'd like to you know... go to the ball with me? I thought it'd be really fun if we went together. Unless you're already going with someone else already," said Harry slightly nervous.

"I'd love to Harry," smiled Hermione as she got up and hugged him.

"Great," Harry smiled in relief as he hugged her back.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." said Hermione as she and Harry let go of each other.

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl. You want to go to the ball thing with me?" asked Ron.

"Thanks, I'm glad you finally noticed that. Sorry Ron, I'm already going with Harry though," said Hermione.

"O.K. then, I'll just ask someone else." said Ron as he smiled at Harry and quickly left the room. He thought it through, and remembered there was still Jennifer he could ask.

He hurried to the counter. "Mr. Brumly, I'd like to know what room Jennifer Beaux is in. I want to ask her to go to the ball with me," said Ron.

"Sorry sir, but personal information is not permitted." said Brumly.

"O.K. That's cool," said Ron simply as he turned away and headed back upstairs. Just his luck, he saw Jennifer passing by.

"Hey Jennifer!" waved Ron as he ran up to her.

"Vhat do you vant Ron Veasley?" said Jennifer flicking her hair, trying to look superior.

"Do you want to go to the ball thing with me?" asked Ron.

"Me? Vith you? Are you crazy? You 'ave to at least stay five feet avay from me," said Jennifer, just then Draco was passing by.

"Of course Ron Veasley! I vould love to go vith you!" squealed Jennifer as she hugged him and started to flutter her eyelashes uncontrollably at Draco.

Draco turned to look at her and then walked away. He didn't really care. 

When Draco had gone out of sight, Jennifer pushed herself away from Ron.

"Just make sure you're zere to pick me up on time. Ve're going enter at ze same time," ordered Jennifer.

"Fine by me." Ron shrugged.

Just then Draco remembered he forgot something and headed back toward his room, on the way, he had to pass by Jennifer again.

"Oh Ron! You're _so _funny!" Jennifer giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his blazing red hair.

Ron looked confusingly at her as she fluttered her eyelashes uncontrollably at Draco again.

_'Is there something wrong with her eyes?' _thought Draco in disgust but ignored it and walked into his room. He quickly got out his letter that he had written and put to royal Malfoy stamp on it and left his room again, just to suddenly see Jennifer fling herself at Ron again and flutter her eyelashes.

He quickly walked past her and headed toward Ginny's room again. When he got to Ginny's room, he slipped the letter through the bottom part of the door, then he left and went back to his room again, to relax.

Jennifer saw Draco and waved to Ron as if she really cared about him.

"Bye Ron Veasley! See you later!" she smiled as she ran off.

Ron headed back to his room with a shrug. "Must be the Weasley charm," he muttered under his breath. Just then Charlie came out of his room.

"Ron!" said Charlie as he quickly grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"What is it Charlie?" asked Ron looking at Charlie's panicky face.

"There's been some Dragon hunters in Egypt and I have to get there as soon as possible. Do you think you can handle everything here while I'm gone?" asked Charlie.

"Sure." said Ron carelessly.

"O.K. Just remember to tell everyone," said Charlie as he quickly grabbed all his stuff and headed out of his room.

Ron shrugged and headed back over to Hermione's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny finally finished taking a shower and headed back toward her room, when she opened the door, she realized there was something on the floor. She bent down and picked up the note.

_'That's odd. There's the Malfoy's stamp on it.' _ Ginny thought. She opened the note and started to read the letter,

_Dear Virginia,_

_     As you know, or you should unless you sleep like a log, there's an annual ball coming up. So I thought, hey why not take the unfortunate Weasley girl, so you're going to the ball with me. I'll inform you later on about other details, but for now, just be ready. If you can actually find something decent to wear. So here's 100 galleons, enclosing. It's just a little change I decided to give you to get something decent. Be grateful Weasley. The accessories are up to you. Better choose well._

_                                                You should already know who this is, if you don't, it's Draco Malfoy._

Ginny sighed. Sure, why not. He did give her money to buy her stuff, what other choice did she have to go with him or not.

Ginny quickly wiped her hair one last time and put the note on her bed table then headed over to Hermione's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in." answered a voice.

Ginny entered the room to see Ron and Harry there too.

"So who's going with who?" asked Ginny.

"Me and Harry are going to the ball together and Ron is going with Jennifer," answered Hermione.

"That's great," smiled Ginny.

"So who are you going with Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, who are you going with?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"_WEll_, I haven't exactly decided yet." lied Ginny.

"It's O.K. Don't listen to them. Let's go do some shopping instead." smiled Hermione as she took Ginny's arm and left her room.

Harry and Ron just shrugged at each other.

"So you wanna go play some games down in the T.V. room? I heard they have great N64 games. My dad taught me how to use one." smiled Ron proudly.

"Sure, I've been playing one for a while too." said Harry as they headed down to the T.V. room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny and Hermione finally arrived at a mall and they started looking around. It was a wizarding mall.

"Wow Hermione. We could get lots of stuff from here." smiled Ginny.

"I know, and if you ever need any money to get something, I could give you some of mine." smiled Hermione.

"Thanks, but that's alright. Someone gave me 100 galleons," smiled Ginny. She still couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had given her 100 galleons.

"Who?!" asked Hermione.

"My date," said Ginny nervously and blushing slightly.

"Who's your date? He must have a lot of money, or else he's crazy to have given you so much just for some ball," said Hermione curiously.

"Oh, yea he's rich," Ginny said shyly.

"You don't mean to say... you don't mean..." started Hermione in disbelief.

Ginny nodded shyly. "All I've got to say is, good luck. Ginny, he could hurt you, you know. Why did he ask you anyways?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. And I know the danger I could be in, but who else can I go with, and what other choice do I have?" asked Ginny showing Hermione the money.

"I'm really happy for you Ginny. Really, I am. But I just think you should be careful," said Hermione as they entered a store.

"Yes, I know." sighed Ginny.

"How may I help you two young ladies?" asked the woman at the counter.

"We'd like two dresses that suit us elegantly please." smiled Hermione as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"By the way, my name is Vanilla Jones, but you may call me Vanilla," said the woman at the counter as she came around and got out a stool.

Hermione was the first to go up as Vanilla observed her and started to way her wand around. 

First she tried a pink dress on Hermione but then she shook her head and tried something else. After what seemed like hours, Vanilla came up with the perfect outfit for Hermione.

Hermione was wearing a midnight blue sleeveless gown. It clung onto her curves and then swayed down gently. She had a transparent blue cape clinging onto her shoulders that hung over and her hair was done up and straight. She had a few strips of hair hanging down from around her ears and two dangling diamond earrings. Her dress flowed down until it was hiding her pure white slippers with a pink cherry blossom on it.

Vanilla was so proud of that dress. "Perfect, would you like to carry it yourself?" asked Vanilla. "Yes please." smiled Hermione in satisfaction as Vanilla wrapped up the dress and handed it to Hermione. Then she started on Ginny.

After what also seemed like hours, Vanilla came up with an emerald green dress. Her red hair was tied up into a butterfly hairstyle as her hair draped over her bare shoulders. There were a few strips of hair hanging loosely. I was the bare shoulder kind of dress. (A/N: Like this: __________ right across. Hehe ^-^) Then a transparent green sleeve went down to her fingertips. There was a gold thin ribbon around her waist and the dress flowed down to the tip of her shoes. She was wearing gold slippers with a diamond flower on the top.

Vanilla was also proud of this dress and Hermione practically gushed over it. "Will you like it wrapped up so you can carry it with you as well?" asked Vanilla.

"Yes please, and thank you." smiled Ginny happily. _'Let's see what Draco Malfoy has to say about_

_this now?' _she thought happily. She couldn't wait to show him, and see the expression on his face when he saw her.

"For yours it will cost you 37 galleons." smiled Vanilla at Hermione.

"Sure, thanks." smiled Hermione as she took out her money and handed it to her.

"And for you it's 40 galleons." smiled Vanilla to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and gave her 40 galleons she had gotten from Draco.

"Come again soon!" Vanilla waved as Ginny and Hermione waved back.

Just as they were leaving, they saw Jennifer.

"What is she doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Probably buying a dress just like us," answered Hermione with a shrug.

"Hi, Jennifer," Ginny smiled as Jennifer entered the shop.

"Vhatever Veasley. Now get out of my vay!" said Jennifer angrily as she brushed Ginny out of her way and walked toward Vanilla.

Vanilla already didn't like Jennifer but she tried to smile at her.

"Hey, old lady! Better get me somethig good to wear." snapped Jennifer bitterly.

Vanilla tried to stay smiling as she nodded her head. The truth was, Vanilla really wasn't old, she was only 25, that only mean she was 5 years older than Jennifer.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm angrily as she started walking away.

"Who does she think she is talking to people like that?! Everyone has feelings you know, how would _she_ feel if someone did that to her!" said Hermione in frustration.

"I think it's because Draco Malfoy doesn't like her that way. I feel sort of sorry for her, but you're right. She still shouldn't treat people like that," said Ginny.

"Wish I could do something about it. But we can't," sighed Hermione as they headed back to the hotel. They had enough of shopping for one day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Take that Harry! Yeah! I'm gonna win!" yelled Ron as he did a triple kick attack on Harry, almost finishing him off.

"Not yet," smiled Harry slyly as he did his special attack and blew Ron away.

"No fair!" said Ron with a frown.

Harry laughed, "Retry?" he asked.

Ron nodded, "And this time you're going down."

"Right." said Harry in sarcasm.

Hermione and Ginny entered the hotel and quickly headed toward their room, they put away their dresses and then headed down to the T.V. room, where the guys were.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ginny." said Harry and Ron at the same time mindlessly as they tried to crush each other.

"Hi." smiled Hermione and Ginny as they stretched a bit and sat down on the couch and watched the guys play. Just then, Draco entered the room.

No one noticed he had entered except for Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny got up though not quite sure knowing why as Hermione stared at them worriedly, but she stayed still. Draco turned around and started walking away and Ginny followed him.

_' I hope you know what you're doing Ginny.' _thought Hermione as she tried to relax and continued to watch the guys play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up will you lady! I don't want some slime touch my boyfriend while I'm gone," snapped Jennifer angrily.

"Yes, madam," said Vanilla clenching her teeth angrily.

Finally when she was done, she charged Jennifer an extra amount than what it really cost.

"It's 200 galleons, Miss," said Vanilla with a smile plastered on her face.

"Vhatever." said Jennifer lazily as she paid Vanilla and walked out of the store with her dress under her arm.

"Hope you never come back again," muttered Vanilla under her breath when Jennifer had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco stopped when he heard someone's footsteps behind him. _'Not again. I though I told Jennifer to leave me alone!' _thought Draco angrily as he turned around and snapped, "Leave me alone!"

Ginny took a step back from him as his face relaxed slightly. He stared at Ginny as he cursed himself at the back off his head.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ginny as she started to walk away. 

"No wait." said Draco as he grabbed her wrist. 

Ginny turned around and stared questioningly at him, "What is it Malfoy? I don't want to do you any more favors. If Jennifer won't leave you alone, it's not my fault. Besides, she's already going to the ball with my brother," said Ginny softly.

"It's not that..." started Draco more softly than he had ever been in his entire life, which isn't very soft. "I..." continued Draco, but then, Brumly came running toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, there's a girl looking for you. I believe her name is Jennifer Beaux, she says she's your girlfriend, so I thought you'd like to know," said Brumly whom was out of breath.

"She's not my girlfriend for the last time," said Draco angrily.

Brumly shivered. As Ginny walked up to Brumly, "Just ignore her from now on when she requests Draco Malfoy. He's not very fond of her let's just say," said Ginny gently. Brumly nodded as Draco turned around and faced the other direction.

Brumly quickly left, and went back to work.

"Malfoy... Why did you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Ginny finally.

"Didn't I already mention that in the letter Weasley? I felt sorry for you, that's the only reason." said Draco simply, but that really wasn't the only reason. He just wasn't about to go admit anything.

Ginny looked down, for some reason she felt hurt from Draco's words, though she wasn't sure why. _'Oh, who am I kidding. I do have feelings for him, but why him? He's never treated me very nicely.' _thought Ginny sadly as she turned around and walked away. This time, Draco didn't stop her. Instead, he just clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. His back was face toward her as she walked away without a sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Harry finally gave up, Harry had won by one point.

"Hey, where did Ginny go?" asked Ron when he noticed that his little sister wasn't there anymore.

"Uh, Ginny, she was... she went back into her room." lied Hermione.

Just then, Ginny entered the T.V. room. She didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Harry as Hermione looked sadly at her.

_'I knew Malfoy was trouble, I should've stopped her.' _thought Hermione sadly.

Ron and Harry got up and walked over to Ginny.

"It's nothing really. I just haven't figured out who to go to the ball with yet, that's all. Really." smiled Ginny.

Harry nodded, "Well I guess this is our cue to go Ron," said Harry.

"Really? Why?" asked Ron.

"I think this is one of those girl talk moments," answered Harry.

"Oh, O.K. I knew that," said Ron as they headed out.

"Ginny, what did he say to you?" asked Hermione sadly.

"He just said the truth, I guess I... I don't know," said Ginny as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"What did he tell you?" asked Hermione.

"The only reason he asked me, was because he felt sorry for me," answered Ginny with a sigh as Hermione took her in into an embrace.

"It's O.K. I'm sure that wasn't exactly the truth. I mean, think of it this way, just because he feels sorry for you, he takes a _Weasley _to the ball. I mean think about it, no Malfoy would do that because of sympathy." said Hermione softly.

"You could be right I guess. Are you starting to get use to Malfoy?" asked Ginny all of a sudden as she 

got out of Hermione's embrace.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you're saying nice things about him," smiled Ginny.

"That doesn't mean a thing Ginny," said Hermione with a slight pout, making Ginny laugh.

What they didn't know was that Draco was listening in on them from behind the wall.

_'Is she right? Why did I ask her? She's a Weasley. I don't even know how she feels about me yet, well I'm not sure yet. But what does _that _matter, she's still a Weasley. Is it really because I feel sorry for her?' _thought Draco as he quickly left and headed back to his room.

"Draco! I was wondering where you were," smiled Jennifer.

Draco tried to walk past her and just ignore her but she stepped right in front of him.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me? Like to the ball?" asked Jennifer smiling.

"Aren't you already going with Ron?" asked Draco.

"Yea, but I don't care about that. Come on Draco, what do you want to do tonight? We both know that we're in each other's league and that Ginny girl is way out of your league. Why don't we go out for dinner?" asked Jennifer as she wrapped her arms around Draco's.

Draco quickly took his arm away, "I'm tired. Leave me alone," said Draco tiredly. He didn't feel like having the same argument with Jennifer over and over again.

"Awww, come on Draco. Fine, let's go into your room then. We can have a little boyfriend and girlfriend talk," smiled Jennifer sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes uncontrollably once again. That really annoyed Draco.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your boyfriend. And another thing, don't bother asking about the ball, I already asked someone," sighed Draco trying to get around Jennifer.

"Really? Who?" asked Jennifer in jealousy.

"I don't have to tell you," answered Draco simply as he continued to walk to his room with Jennifer following him.

"But you're my boyfriend, you're suppose to go with _me_," complained Jennifer.

"Then why did you decide to go with that Ron Weasley?" asked Draco lazily.

"I'll cancel it with him," said Jennifer making a deal.

"No deal." said Draco as he opened the door his room and slammed it in her face.

Jennifer walked off into her room steaming mad. Her room was right next to Draco's so she made sure she slammed her door hard.

Ron held his head in pain as Harry shook his head to clear his head.

"Who do you think Malfoy's going with?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Ron.

"But don't you think that sort of connects? It's obvious Ginny's going with someone, but she doesn't want to tell us, and Malfoy's going with someone as well but he won't tell Jennifer," Harry said as the words started to sink into Ron's head.

"You don't think that Ginny would go with..." started Ron as he got paler at each word.

"Could be. We can't be sure though," said Harry.

"OH MAN! This is the worst! Wait till I get my hands on that Malfoy!" said Ron angrily as his face began to get red.

"Calm down Ron, maybe they aren't. Like I said before, we can't be too sure," said Harry.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Ginny has better judgment than going to some ball with a Malfoy," sighed Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Hermione, but promise me you won't tell anyone about this," said Ginny.

"I promise. Not a word to anyone," smiled Hermione.

"You're the best," smiled Ginny as she hugged Hermione and ran back into her room.

Hermione smiled after her and turned on the television.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny got into her room she slumped onto her bed and opened her diary once again,

_Dear Diary,_

_     Hermione's the best. She's such a great friend. Well, anyways, Draco asked, well he wrote me and told me to go to the ball with him. That's suppose to be a sign right? But he told me the only reason was because he felt sorry for me. Hermione told me that might not be true, maybe he didn't want to admit how he really feels. Because no Malfoy would ever ask a Weasley to some dance just out of sympathy or anything like that. They would never. I guess that makes sense, so now I'll just have to wait and see. I think I really might have feelings for Malfoy. I'm still not sure, well bye!_

_                                                                                                                Ginny Weasley_

Ginny closed her diary and put it under her pillow and then rested her head on her pillow and let out a long sigh. _'Maybe.' _she smiled to herself. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ginny as she got up.

"Ginny Weasley I presume. We have to talk," said Jennifer angrily.

"Come in. What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Did Draco ask you to go to the ball with him? Now tell me the truth Ginny," said Jennifer sternly.

Ginny thought it through and then finally said, "He asked me? Really? I don't think so. He never _asked_ me. Why?" That way she didn't have to exactly lie. He didn't ask her, he wrote her.

"Never mind. Just stay away from _my boyfriend _got it?" said Jennifer. You could almost see the venom in her eyes as she said it.

"I... promise." said Ginny as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"That's better," said Jennifer as she left Ginny's room. When she did, Ginny let out a sigh of relief and closed the door.

Just then there was another knock on the door, and Ginny opened it tiredly. Ron came bursting into the room with Harry following from behind him.

"Ginny, please tell me you're not going to the ball with Malfoy," said Ron urgently.

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He's asking you if you're going to the ball with Malfoy," said Harry with a sigh.

"I... I..." started Ginny as she stared at Ron, he looked about ready to burst into flames, "You'll just have to wait and see. I promise you that Hermione will not be disappointed with this person though," answered Ginny finally.

Ron thought it over and realizing that there was no way the Hermione would approve of Draco, sighed a breath of relief.

"O.K. Ginny," he said as left her room.

"Well see you at dinner Ginny. Bye," smiled Harry.

"Yea, bye Harry," smiled Ginny as she closed the door.

She sighed a breath of relief as she flopped onto her bed. She wasn't the type to lie, but because of all the Draco matters lately, she had been lying quite a bit, and she wasn't very happy about that. She was quite disappointed in herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jennifer sat on her bed angrily.

"What does he see in her anyways?" she grumbled under her breath angrily. "There's no way she's prettier than me. And I've got everything someone could possibly want!" said Jennifer as she started ripping the picture of Draco she had gotten while he wasn't looking.

"He's just so cute," groaned Jennifer as she used her magic and put the picture back together as if nothing had happened to it. She had never been head over heels for a guy before, and now here she was, head over heels over Draco Malfoy. She could've sworn he was an actor or something, with looks like that, he could get away with anything.

"Well he has been on the newspapers and things like that," said Jennifer out loud as she stared dreamily at the picture of Draco.

"I'm the nicest girl in the world. I'm kind to everyone, why wouldn't he like me? He's a Slytherin though, maybe it's because I'm too nice to people. I guess I'll have to start acting meaner than my kind and generous self," said Jennifer thoughtfully.

She got up and looked herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful as usual." she smiled into the mirror as she headed out of her room and into the restaurant in the hotel.

When she got there, she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione there.

"Do you think Ginny's coming? She didn't come down yesterday for dinner," said Hermione.

"Well, she said she was," said Harry.

"Hello all you peasants over here. I really don't want make your day, but I'll sit with you. After all, my great radiant would probably give you the time of your life," smile Jennifer.

Hermione stared at her in disgust while Harry just stared at her. Ron's face remained a blank.

"Look Jennifer," Hermione tried to smile, "I'm sorry to say this, but this is _Harry Potter _he's definitely not a peasant. And I'm not very poor myself," said Hermione.

"So what if he's Harry Potter? I don't care," said Jennifer although she was slightly impressed.

"If it wasn't for him, you'd be nothing but a rotten piece of nothing! You think you're so great! Well let me tell you something Miss Beaux! I don't like you! As a matter of fact I hate you more than anything in the world! As much as this is unbelievable, I hate you more than Malfoy! You think you're so great, making yourself stand out by stepping on others. Who do you think you are?! The only reason I asked you to go to the ball with me first place, was because I couldn't think of anyone else. So if you wouldn't mind, LEAVE! We don't want a pathetic girl in our presence!" yelled Ron in anger.

Hermione couldn't help but cheer Ron on in her mind as Harry laughed in his mind at how Ron exploded on Jennifer like that.

Jennifer was really taken back. "Fine, if you don't want to go with me then don't," said Jennifer as she broke down into tears and ran off.

"Humph," said Ron angrily.

"Ron, go after her," said Hermione softly.

"Why?" asked Ron stubbornly.

"Like you said, there's no one else you can go to the ball with, and besides I think she learned her lesson. If she hasn't then you can just blow up on her again," smiled Harry.

"Fine," sighed Ron as he got up and went after Jennifer.

When he went out of the restaurant, he heard Jennifer crying in the corner somewhere and he followed the sobs until he reached her. He bent down beside her and touched her shoulder softly, but she brushed it off and continued to cry into her knee.

"Look Jennifer. I didn't really mean what I said in there. I was just really stressed," said Ron softly.

Jennifer continued to cry softly, but she didn't budge when Ron put his hand on her shoulder again.

"I'm really sorry. Maybe we can start all over ok?" asked Ron.

Jennifer nodded slightly as Ron gave her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes with it. "Thanks Ron," she smiled sadly.

"Hey, what happened to your accent?" asked Ron.

"I don't have one. I just pretended to have one because I thought I'd stand out, but that was useless. Ron, all I wanted was someone who cared about me," she cried into his arms.

Ron embraced her warmly, "Well, now I guess you do," he smiled softly down at her.

Jennifer smiled slyly but when she looked up at Ron she smiled sadly at him and hugged him. "Thank you Ron. You're so different from all the other guys I know. I'm so grateful," she whispered into his ear.

Ron smiled, "No, I'm grateful you're you. I was beginning to really hate you. But I guess you're not that bad after all," said Ron as he helped Jennifer up. Jennifer leaned against Ron's shoulder as they entered the restaurant again.

"What if your friends don't like me Ron?" asked Jennifer timidly.

"They will, don't worry." smiled Ron.

Ron was actually quite cute, he was pretty built up now and his wild hair had been toned done slightly. He was one of the most sought after guys, not that he knew that of course. He was always too busy protecting his little sister, playing Quidditch with Harry or else hanging out with his friends. Jennifer still preferred Draco though. He was better, in most people's eyes. Same with Harry, he had gotten contacts instead of wearing his usual glasses and he was pretty built. He was still the best Quidditch player anyone had ever known and was also quite sought after, of course he never knew that either. He was more interested in other things and friendship to notice anything about his self.

Ron pulled out a chair for Jennifer as she wiped a bit of her tears from her eyes and whispered, "Thanks Ron."

"Hi there Jennifer," smiled Harry.

"Bonjour Harry Potter." said Jennifer timidly but gave him a warm smile, which Harry gave back.

"My name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione as she pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Beaux," smiled Jennifer slightly.

Ron took a seat next to Jennifer, "So where's Ginny?" asked Ron.

Jennifer flinched slightly at Ginny's name but smiled slightly.

"I don't know, I thought she'd be here by now," said Hermione getting worried about her.

"And I am here," smiled Ginny as she entered the room.

Everyone looked up at her and smiled, well almost everyone, except for Jennifer that is.

"We were getting quite worried about you," smiled Harry.

Ginny took a seat between Hermione and Jennifer.

"Hi Jennifer," smiled Ginny.

"Hi," said Jennifer as she tried to smile but only the corners of her mouth went up slightly.

Just then Draco entered the room, stretching slightly, when he saw everyone in there he quickly left. 

"Malfoy, where are you going?" asked Ginny looking up at Draco.

Everyone turned to look at him and Ron looked ready to explode again.

Draco stopped dead in his track. He could feel everyone's eyes glaring at the back of his head. Her turned around to face Ginny.

"It's none of your bloody business Weasley," Draco snapped as he walked out of there.

"What was it that you said to my little sister!" yelled Ron as he got up, but Harry grabbed him back down. "Don't waste your time Ron." 

Ron sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He tried to calm down.

"It doesn't matter Ron. I'm not hurt or anything. He's a Malfoy after all, what do you expect," said Ginny, but on the inside she felt terrible.

Hermione looked at her sadly, "So what is everyone going to order?" asked Hermione trying to cheer everyone up.

Ron sighed. If there was ever something wrong with Ginny, it wasn't like she'd ever tell him anyways. The best thing he could do was leave her alone with her own problems or else ask Hermione, and he did prefer the second choice better, if she'd tell him anything that is.

No one felt like eating anymore so they just went back up to their rooms.

****************************************************************

The next few days, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to do the activities the hotel had to offer while Ginny stayed in her room or else went for a walk. Sometimes when she went for a walk, she'd bump into Malfoy, but they'd just ignore each other as if nothing happened. They would pause for a moment and stare at each other, but then they'd quickly turn around and walk off. Jennifer was quite satisfied at everything that was going on and tried her best to snag Draco, but he just pushed her away.

Finally the day of the ball came up and the girls were busy getting dressed.

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful dress that was bought with Draco's money but she was so confused, she knew she was supposed to be happy, but she really wasn't.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, but no one was there. She looked down the hall but no one was in view, she was about to close the door when she saw a note on the floor. She quickly picked it up and closed the door behind her. 

She sat down and opened the letter and started reading,

_Dear Ginny,_

_     I won't be picking you up, just meet me there at the ball. I'll see you then._

_                                                                                                Draco Malfoy_

Ginny sighed. She was half relieved and half confused. She took one last glance at her hair, which was done exactly the way Vanilla had put it and then left her room. She tried to seem in a good mood, but it really wasn't working.

When she got there, she looked around and saw Harry and Hermione slow dancing and some other people she didn't know, but Draco wasn't anywhere in sight. She sat down on one of the chairs next to Jennifer. Jennifer was sitting there while Ron went to get the drinks.

"You look great Jennifer," Ginny smiled warmly at her.

"Of course, uh... I mean thanks. Y... you too," said Jennifer not really wanting to say that.

"Thanks," smiled Ginny looking down at her hands.

Just then, a hand appeared in front of her. "Would you like to dance?" asked a voice that was unmistakable. Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing in front of her. She was just about to put her hand in his when Jennifer smiled, "Of course I would!"

Ginny took her hand back and smiled at Jennifer. "I meant to dance with Ginny," said Draco taking his hand back.

"I knew that," said Jennifer sitting back down and blushing slightly.

Ginny stared at Draco, "Don't make me repeat myself Weasley," said Draco, but to her surprise, he was smiling, slightly.

Ginny smiled up at him and put her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. Draco looked her up and down and then shrugged, _'At least she's wearing something decent. She looks so much more beautiful than ever, What the..?! What in the world am I thinking?! She's wearing something decent, that's it.' _he thought to himself reassuringly.

Draco was a bit nervous at first but slowly he drew her closer to him. Ginny was a bit surprised at first but then she relaxed and gently laid her head on his chest, flushing a light pink color.

Just then Ron and Jennifer stared dancing on the dance floor, and Jennifer leaned closer to Ron's ear and then started giggling as if Ron had just said something funny. She smirked at Draco with triumph spreading arcoss her face.

Draco closed his eyes and pulled Ginny into a tighter embrace as his arms tightened around her waist. He leaned his head down slightly and whispered into her ear, "Let's try to annoy your brother and Jennifer, since I know your brother has been wanting to put something against me, that's worth beating me into a bloody pulp for." 

Ginny giggled slightly and nodded slowly. Both Jennifer and Ron couldn't have looked more perfect for each other at that moment, they both looked ready to kill Draco and Ginny. 

Jennifer leaned over to Ron's cheek and gave him a peck, and he looked down at her and smiled slightly. He couldn't stop thinking about Lavender, but he tried to enjoy the dancing and wipe Lavender from his mind, with much difficulty.

Ginny gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and Draco was a bit shocked at first though his face still held it's usual blank expression, but then he put his head on top of hers.

Soon the dancing ended and it was time to eat. They all sat in the same table. It was a round table. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ginny. Next to Ginny was Draco, next to Draco was Jennifer, next to Jennifer was Ron and next to Ron was Hermione.

Harry and Hermione tried to get Ron's glaring eyes away from Draco by talking about Quidditch while Jennifer tried to flutter her eyelashes even more when Draco was looking at her. 

_'I thought Ginny said that her date wouldn't be a disappointment to Hermione, and it still ends up with Draco Malfoy!' _thought Ron angrily. Why in the world, was his little sister with a Malfoy, or in even close to one in the first place never mind going to a ball with him.

"Oh, Draco. Would you please pass me a cup of punch? I'm sure it'd taste so much better if you got it for me," smiled Jennifer sweetly as she fluttered her eyes again. Draco could have thrown up at that very moment if it wasn't for the point that he was so angry at her. She thought of herself as if she was the center of the universe or something.

_' Oh sure thing. I'll give you a 'punch' right in the face until you bleed and crawl back to whichever mousehole you came from.' _thought Draco in disgust as he pasted a fake smile on his face. Well, it was more like a smirk since he never really smiled before. Jennifer could have fainted at that very moment if she wasn't who she was.

"Sure, why not?" said Draco as he used his wand and the punch started to pour itself. Ginny and everyone looked at him oddly. It wasn't like him to help someone unless he had a good reason too. And usually it wasn't a good one. Jennifer smiled pathetically at Draco as Draco tried to keep his eyes far from hers. Ron excused himself for a moment and left to go to the washroom to calm down a bit.

Ginny gasped when the punch diverted itself and started to pour onto Jennifer's dress. Hermione was smiling inside her mind but she showed no expression what so ever while Harry just stared on. "Oops, did I do that?" said Draco lazily while stopping the spell and putting his wand away. (A/N: We don't know where, he just puts it away, somewhere. By the way, the guys are wearing tux, just incase you don't know that. O.K. back to the fic.)

"That's alright Draco. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose, besides, you're my boyfriend, I couldn't be mad at you," smiled Jennifer nervously as she wiped her dress the best she could. Draco rolled his eyes in boredom as Ginny couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Just then, Ron came back with a cup of water and he accidentally slipped on something and spilled it on Jennifer's dress. "Ron! Look what you did to my dress!" Jennifer screamed in outrage. "I'm sorry Jennifer. Really, I didn't mean to," said Ron as he took a seat next to her and handed her a handkerchief. Jennifer, realizing everyone was watching, tried to calm down and smiled at Ron. "It's alright Ron. I'm sorry I got mad at you, I've been kinda stressed lately you know? I'm so sorry I just blew off on you like that. You never did anything to me and that's how I treat you, how nice am I?" Jennifer sobbed as Ron sighed and patted her on her back, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about it," he sighed.

Draco sighed and got up from his seat, he really wasn't comfortable sitting with his enemies, or at least people he wasn't very fond of. He whispered into Ginny's ear, "Follow me," then he walked past her. Ginny blushed slightly when she felt Draco's breath on her neck, and then quickly excused herself from the table and followed Draco to the balcony outside.

The stars were starting to come out and there was a beautiful water fountain below them. There was a slight breeze so it sort of played with Draco's hair as he leaned against the balcony. He stared at the ground below them and took a deep breath of fresh air. There were some trees around the fountain but they parted where there was a road leading to the entrance below them. The sky was clear, not a single cloud hung in the sky.

Ginny stood silently behind Draco. They both stayed silent for a while. Finally Draco turned around and took Ginny's hand until she was leaning against the balcony beside him before he dropped her hand.

"Ginny... " he started softly as he stared intensely into her brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even brighter because of the stars.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! We hope you enjoyed our second chapter and we hope it met your expectations. We have a huge plot ahead of us! Please review everyone!!! We want to know what you think of our story, and plus we update sooner when you do!!! ^_~ * wink wink* Well, review!!! Thank you for reading!!!

A/N: Please tell us if you prefer Ron and Hermione or Harry and Hermione, we'd really like to know. And we'll think over any suggestions you may have for our future chapters in your reviews. Thanks. 


	3. (M.) Magical Playland

Hey everyone! This is the third chapter for One Tear! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, we've been really busy with homework and things like that. By the way, we're changing our nickname to **Crystal Pheniox**. Anyways, we do not own anything you recognize here, J.K. Rowling does. We hope you enjoy! And thanks to all the people who reviewed our fic and gave their suggestions of whom Hermione should be with. We will be taking it into considerations, and we are still keeping track of it.

**Last time on One Tear:**

****

Ginny stood silently behind Draco. They both stayed silent for a while. Finally Draco turned around and took Ginny's hand until she was leaning against the balcony beside him before he dropped her hand.

"Ginny... " He started softly as he stared intensely into her brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even brighter because of the stars.

One Tear: Chapter three: (M.) MAGICAL PLAYLAND 

Ginny stared at Draco as the deathly silence of his last soft words floated in the eerie atmosphere around them. Somehow, she expected her first kiss, like in those romance movies, but that was ridiculous. He was a Malfoy, not a movie star, even if he did look like one. She stayed still and waited for him to finish what he wanted to say to her.

"Does Jennifer have some blinking eye disease of some sort?" asked Draco.

Ginny blinked at him and then cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Well, every time I see her, she's always blinking in the most disgusting way," explained Draco.

"No, not that I know of. And besides, she and Ron are together. If she did, I think he'd tell us about it," said Ginny as looked down and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco when he heard her sigh.

"Uh… it's nothing," said Ginny as she quickly turned around so that he wouldn't see her start to blush.

"Don't hide secrets from me Weasley, I'll find out eventually anyways. I always do," said Draco as he took a step closer to her.

"Well… I was… it's really stupid, I don't know why I was even thinking that, and I'm so stupid, I mean you're a… and I'm… and… never mind," said Ginny quickly.

"O.K. What's stupid? Thinking what? I'm a what? And you're a what? And never mind what?" asked Draco. The whole romance thing Ginny had had in mind earlier had just disappeared right then and there.

"Well… I don't know exactly why I was thinking that you would… but I… I mean… I wasn't…" Ginny trailed off.

"I would what? But you what? You mean? You weren't what?" asked Draco as he started getting annoyed and confused.

"O.K. You have to promise not to laugh, O.K.?" asked Ginny nervously.

"O.K…" said Draco slowly.

"Well, Ithoughtyouweregoingtogivememyfirstkiss!" Ginny said really, really fast, that even Draco barely caught what she had just said.

Draco stared at her slightly in shock before the words she had just said sunk in, and then he smirked.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him and using his other hand to lift her chin up so that he could see her face.

"Like this?" he whispered as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips slightly brushed against each other, sending powerful chills down Ginny's spine. 

Just then, "DRACO!" yelled Jennifer.

Draco quickly backed away from Ginny in shock and turned to look at Jennifer, who had wrapped her arms around him and was blinking at him with uncontrollable eyelashes once again.

"I know what you mean now," laughed Ginny as she watched Jennifer's eyelashes.

Draco winced as he used all his might to get Jennifer off him. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!" yelled Draco angrily as he shoved her off him.

"What is it Draco?" asked Jennifer as she pouted slightly. 

"Uh… Jennifer, aren't you suppose to be with Ron right now?" asked Ginny out of curiosity.

"Mind your own business, girl." Hissed Jennifer as she glared at Ginny and then turned back to Draco and gave him her sweetest smile. Disgusting him even more.

"I was just wondering Jennifer, no need to bite my head off. Oh, um, Jennifer… you have something stuck in your teeth," said Ginny.

"Nice try Weasley, but you aren't going to get Draco, he's MY boyfriend," said Jennifer with satisfaction.

"Actually, she's right. You do, Jennifer. Is that lettuce?" asked Draco, examining her teeth. 

Jennifer screeched as she quickly covered her mouth and ran off to the washroom in tears.

"Malfoy! What did you do to my date?" growled Ron as he grabbed Draco by the collar of his nicely pressed suit.

"Hey! Watch it Weasley. You're wrinkling my tuxedo," said Draco as he tried to smooth it down.

"Unless you tell me, that's the least of your worries Malfoy," growled Ron.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Draco.

"Stop it Ron. Leave Draco alone, he didn't do anything," hissed Ginny as she tried to get Ron away from Draco.

"Oh, and you're calling him by his first name now Ginny? What happened to you? This a MALFOY!" said Ron angrily as he let go of Draco and glared at Ginny with blazing fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes… No… Maybe… oh just shut up and leave Ron. I can take care of myself," said Ginny in frustration.

Ron glared at her and then turned to Draco, "I swear, if you touch one hair on her head, I'll KILL you!"

Draco shrugged carelessly. Ron quickly left to find Jennifer.

"Are you, O.K.?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, I'm fine," answered Draco with a careless shrug, "He couldn't have killed me anyways."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," smiled Ginny.

********************************

"Did you see that?" asked Hermione as she pointed at Ginny and Draco.

"Yes, do you think…" Harry trailed off.

"Nah!" they both said at the same time and started laughing that they even thought that in the first place.

********************************

Draco was walking Ginny back to her room, being the gentleman he is. When they reached her room, "Well, thank you for escorting me to the ball. I didn't have a good time," said Ginny.

"WHAT! How could you not have a good time with ME?" 

"I'm just kidding, can't you even take a joke?" asked Ginny while smiling at him and rolling her eyes.

"Well, I didn't think it was that funny Weasley," said Draco plainly.

"Well, goodnight Malfoy," smiled Ginny as she opened the door to her room.

"Draco."

"O.K. goodnight… Draco," said Ginny as she closed the door behind her and slid down onto the floor. Draco shrugged as he walked back toward his room.

Ginny quickly got back up and jumped onto her bed, taking down her diary and a quill.

_Dear Diary,_

_     Well, I had a great time at the ball, and Draco Malfoy seemed pretty nice. He even gave me my first kiss, well sort of anyways. Jennifer interrupted, not that I minded that much or anything. It's not like he meant to kiss me… right? I mean, it was only because I said I thought he would and THEN he did, it didn't mean anything. Not to him anyways, but I think it might have meant something to me. Maybe I do like him, well, just a LITTLE. My brothers are going to KILL me, not to mention him as well. Ron has already threatened him, as usual. This time, he used the 'if you touch a single hair on her head, I'll KILL you' threat. The same one he had used for Dean when he thought Dean was trying to make a move on me. It was kind of funny actually, because Dean was just asking me for a quill that he could borrow. Ron had to apologize so badly after that. He deserved that for assuming things without knowing if it was true or not. I'm still so confused, I mean, if I like Draco, and he doesn't feel the same, what would I do? But if I don't and I think I do, then I'll just embarrass myself. What should I do? I can't really tell Hermione, or Harry and definitely NOT Ron, they won't understand. Help!_

_                                                                                                                Ginny Weasley_

Ginny closed her diary and put it under her pillow once again and put her quill on her night table as she turned off the light and went to bed.

********************************

Draco ran his hand through his hair in confusion. '_Why did I tell her to call me by my first name? And what was wrong with Jennifer, she definitely needs to go to the mental hospital or something.' _Just then, there was a knock on the door._ 'Is it Ginny? No way, why did I even think that? There is definitely something wrong with me.'_

"Come in," said Draco tiredly.

"Hi Draco. I know that Weasley girl must have really annoyed you, and I don't want you to suffer like that anymore. So I'm going to make it all better," smiled Jennifer as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"Get out," said Draco, who couldn't care less what she thought or wanted.

"Oh Draco, don't be that way. I know you don't like her, but everything will be just fine," smiled Jennifer as she gently kissed him while pushing him down onto his bed. Draco grew stiff as he felt her lips on his; he quickly pushed her off him and got back up. Using his sleeve to wipe whatever germs Jennifer might have left.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Jennifer.

"You, that's what," answered Draco.

"What do you mean? Am I too beautiful?" asked Jennifer as she let her hair down.

"No, you're not. Just get out of my room," said Draco tiredly.

"That's O.K. you're grumpy right now. I would be if I were with her all night. Tell you what, no matter what happens, I'll sleep here tonight." Smiled Jennifer.

"Great, nightmares," said Draco under his breath.

"What was it that you just said?" asked Jennifer.

"Nothing," sighed Draco as he lay back down on his bed, there was absolutely no point in arguing with her. She had a skull ten times thinker than her brain.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, when all of a sudden, he felt something crawl up beside him. He quickly opened his eyes just to meet face to face with Jennifer.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Draco angrily.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm not sleeping on the floor," said Jennifer simply.

"Oh, yes you are," said Draco as he got her off his bed and onto the floor.

"BUT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" 

"No, you're not! Now GET OUT!" said Draco in annoyance.

"Fine, I know you're upset right now, so you can apologize to me tomorrow morning." Smiled Jennifer as she skipped out of his room and shut the door behind her.

"Not in a million years," sighed Draco as he finally got to go to sleep.

******************************

The next morning, Ginny woke up tiredly. When she looked at her night table, she saw there were two notes left on it.

"What's this?" thought Ginny out loud as she picked up the first letter. It read:

_Virginia Weasley,_

_    Don't you dare try to come any closer to Draco! He's my boyfriend, not yours. You're such a slut you know that? I could dress better than you, and I'll make your life miserable if you don't leave him alone, and that includes everyone else's. I'll ruin your brother Ron; I'll make him everything he's not. I'll leave him heart broken, because I CAN do that. If you don't want that to happen, then I suggest you leave Draco alone!_

_                                                                                                Jennifer Beaux (As in the one and only beautiful girl left on the entire planet!)_

Ginny shivered, she really didn't want that to happen, even if her brother was an arse. She picked up the second note, hoping it wasn't the same as the one she had just read. It read:

_Virginia Weasley,_

_     I was planning to give you the time of your life. I'll pick you up at noon today in your room and the rest I won't tell you. Let's just say, it's for getting rid of your brother and Jennifer for me the other night. Don't dress anything fancy I know a lot of girls love to do that for me, but don't. We won't be going to anywhere with fancy restaurants or anything like that. I won't tell you where I'm taking you because I hate giving myself away. By the way, this is NOT a date just to let you know. See you at noon._

_                                                                                                                                D. Malfoy_

Ginny sighed; all of a sudden, she got a splitting headache. Make her brother suffer by going with Draco to try to enjoy herself? Or blow Draco off and make Ron happy? She quickly took a look at her clock that was hanging on her wall; it said 11:30 am. She only had half an hour to get ready and decide.

Ginny decided to wear a normal dark blue tank top and dark blue shorts. _I'll… I'll go…  I mean, what are the chances Jennifer would actually see me, right? And besides, I don't think Ron likes her or anything, he just didn't have anyone else to ask to go to the ball with him. _

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Ginny as she combed her hair.

"Weasley?" asked Draco as he entered her room.

"Oh, hi Mal… I mean Draco," smiled Ginny as she tied up her hair into one simple ponytail, tied up in a dark blue ribbon.

"You ready to go?" asked Draco.

"Yup," smiled Ginny as she turned around to face him.

Draco was wearing a black T-shirt with a white V-collar and black track pants.

"That's different, usually I see you in some expensive clothes," said Ginny.

"These aren't as expensive, but they'd cost a lot to Weasley's. They've got great brand names you know? The shirt costs $35.59 and the pants costs $49.99. Of course I could afford it," said Draco simply.

"You're too full of yourself you know that?" asked Ginny as she walked swiftly pass him. Draco smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked next to her.

"No, I don't know. Remind me," smirked Draco.

"Shut up," said Ginny as she smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Now you HIT me?" asked Draco as the corners of his mouth threatened to turn into a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "So what are you going to do about it?" asked Ginny.

Draco shrugged as he grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs, until they were at least a block away from the hotel.

"Wow Draco, you can run! Aren't you afraid to mess up your PREFECTLY done HAIR?" asked Ginny in sarcasm.

"No, my hair is perfect no matter what happens," smirked Draco.

"And that's probably why a piece of hair is about to fall into your eyes?" asked Ginny as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"WHAT?!" said Draco as he stopped abruptly.

"I was just kidding Draco," smiled Ginny.

"Again? Are you ever serious?" asked Draco as they started walking again.

Ginny started laughing, "Not around you."

They walked down a bit further in silence before Ginny started to speak again.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Draco.

"Are you trying to be mysterious?" asked Ginny.

"No, I don't need to try, I AM," smirked Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Right, I believe you,"

"Why? Do you doubt what I say?" asked Draco with one eyebrow quirked up.

"What would you do if I said yes?" asked Ginny.

Draco shrugged as he took a step behind Ginny.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Well, I don't want you to see where we're going yet. So…" Draco drawled as he put his hands over her eyes. Ginny blushed when she felt his hands. 

"Um… do you think this is very safe?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Do you trust me?" asked Draco.

"I'm… I'm not sure," answered Ginny.

Draco smirked, no girl had ever said that before, "Well, you'll just have to, won't you?"

Ginny sighed in defeat as she let Draco guide her in whatever direction he wanted her to go, hoping he wouldn't lead her into a car crash of some sort.

Soon they came to a stop and Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding, and glad that she hadn't died at the hands of Draco Malfoy. Yet.

"Scared?" asked Draco.

Ginny could hear the smirk in his words, "No, why?" she lied.

"No reason, look," said Draco with a shrug as he dropped his hands from her eyes.

Right in front of her, was a huge sign that read: **WELCOME ALL VISITERS TO THE (M.) MAGICAL PLAYLAND!!!**

"Wow, I never thought you'd be the one to actually have fun," said Ginny in awe.

"Pardon? Me, not have fun? I have fun every single day of my life, thank you very much," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that as in… I mean of course you have… fun, I just never thought… I couldn't imagine… I didn't think…" Ginny trailed off.

"Exactly, you don't think," smirked Draco as he grabbed Ginny's hand and rushed pass all the customers in the line up.

"Draco! Aren't we supposed to line up?" asked Ginny.

"No, I own this place. So I get anything I want here," said Draco simply.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, "What? Do you own the whole district here or something?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Actually, I do. I was bored, so I told father to buy it for me. Spent every summer here, might as well right?" asked Draco.

"I guess," said Ginny.

"Well, you get everything free here too now, so don't complain," said Draco as the came to a stop.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Ginny.

"Eat," answered Draco simply as he took her hand and led her to the back of a restaurant.

"Are we going to eat from the garbage?" asked Ginny in confusion when she realized they were heading for the BACK of the restaurant.

"No, are you crazy?" asked Draco as he came to a stop and tapped the doorknob three times and whispered, "Hogsmeade and toadstool."

The door turned around and there was a small platform, which Draco walked onto and pulled Ginny onto as well. The platform rose up and then turned back inside again. It was dark at first, but then the platform stopped moving and dim lights were lit magically. 

"Come on," said Draco as he motioned Ginny to follow him down the dark corridors. Soon they reached a door and Draco opened it; as they walked further and further up the stairs, it seemed to get brighter and brighter and there was one final door which was opened by Draco. They were on the rooftop now, where they could see everything. There was a transparent dome around the roof, and the sun was at its highest point.

Draco went over to the table, which was on the middle of the roof and pull out a chair for Ginny to sit in, Ginny smiled as she sat down and Draco sat down in front of her. He pushed some sort of button on the side of his chair and a voice came up.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir. How may I help you?" said the voice.

"Josh Lasmana, come up here at once, I'd like to order something to eat," said Draco.

"Yes sir, be right up," said the voice.

A few minutes later, a man with dark brown hair, whom was sweating buckets to no end, came running up. He quickly stood up straight and bowed at Draco, "Sir, what would you and your lady like to order?" 

"Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Um… why don't you order for me? Just don't give me monkey brains or something," said Ginny.

"Very well. We'll have the usual Lasmana," said Draco.

"Yes sir," bowed Josh as he quickly left.

"Wow, he seemed quite young," said Ginny.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Checking out men?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"I was not, I was just stating that he was young to be working for YOU," said Ginny.

"Guess you really wouldn't need to, would you. I'm here after all," smirked Draco.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself. Why in the world would I do a thing as stupid as that?" asked Ginny as a light blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You were expecting me to kiss you last night, weren't you?" asked Draco.

Ginny felt herself going red as she looked down, "Well… I was…" started Ginny, but was saved when Josh came back up with two plates of exquisite French food on the plates.

"Here you go sir, with pure spring water and a dish of vanilla ice-cream for dessert," said Josh as he bowed and quickly left.

Draco looked back down onto his food and started eating as Ginny stared at hers. She took a small bite of her food, "Hmmm… not bad. What is this?" asked Ginny.

"Les escargot dans gueule-de-loup," smirked Draco.

"And what's that?" asked Ginny as she chewed slowly.

"Snails in snapdragons," answered Draco simply.

Ginny turned several shades of green before spitting out whatever was left in her mouth. Draco started laughing as he took another bite out of his dish.

"Why are you laughing and why are you still eating that stuff?" asked Ginny in disgust.

"Because I lied. This is only les poisson et poultry. As in fish and chicken," laughed Draco.

"You're… you're such an ass, you know that?!" yelled Ginny in shock as Draco continued to laugh.

"Are you… laughing?" asked Ginny as she calmed down, realizing that this was the first time she had ever seen Draco Malfoy actually laugh. And soon she joined in laughing. His laughter seemed to fill an empty void in her, and she seemed to enjoy his company.

When they finished eating, Draco led her back outside.

"Where are we going now?" asked Ginny cheerfully.

"Hmmm… why don't you decide? I've been on all the rides already," said Draco simply.

"O.K. What about that one? The waterlog-ride? I love the drops," smiled Ginny.

"Sure," shrugged Draco, then all of a sudden, he felt his arm being tugged. He looked down at his arm and saw Ginny's arms wrapped around his arm. She smiled up at him, "Come on, we have to line up!" 

"No we don't," said Draco.

"Oh, right. You own this place. Then let's go, I don't want to waste my time standing here," said Ginny.

"You mean standing here with your arms around me?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Ginny quickly released him, "You're such an ass, you know that?" asked Ginny as she glared at him angrily.

Draco laughed, "Yea? Wonder where I heard THAT from?"

********************************

Ron knocked on Ginny's door, wondering if she was still asleep. He hadn't seen her all morning.

"Ginny?" asked Ron, when he didn't hear a reply, he opened the door. Which, much to his surprise, was unlocked.

He walked in, and saw a note on her night table. "What's this?" asked Ron to no one in particular as he picked it up. He opened the note and read, 

_Virginia Weasley,_

_     I was planning to give you the time of your life. I'll pick you up at noon today in your room and the rest I won't tell you. Let's just say, it's for getting rid of your brother and Jennifer for me the other night. Don't dress anything fancy I know a lot of girls love to do that for me, but don't. We won't be going to anywhere with fancy restaurants or anything like that. I won't tell you where I'm taking you because I hate giving myself away. By the way, this is NOT a date just to let you know. See you at noon._

_                                                                                                                                D. Malfoy_

_Could it be? No, she wouldn't. But how many other Malfoy's are there? And what other Malfoy would act as stuck up as this one? _Thought Ron as a mix of emotions flooded through him. 

He turned around and saw another note left on her chair, and quickly picked it up. He read,

_Virginia Weasley,_

_    Don't you dare try to come any closer to Draco! He's my boyfriend, not yours. You're such a slut you know that? I could dress better than you, and I'll make your life miserable if you don't leave him alone, and that includes everyone else's. I'll ruin your brother Ron; I'll make him everything he's not. I'll leave him heart broken, because I CAN do that. If you don't want that to happen, then I suggest you leave Draco alone!_

_                                                                                                Jennifer Beaux (As in the one and only beautiful girl left on the entire planet!)_

_I can't BELIEVE her! She's trying to threaten MY little sister?! I'm going to kill her! _Thought Ron angrily. There was no way he'd be hurt by her, but he didn't want his sister's life to be torn because of her.

He quickly put the note back down and rushed out of Ginny's room, in search of Harry and Hermione. He ran into Hermione's room, where he knew Harry was hanging out at that moment.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron.

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione in concern.

"Jennifer! That's what! I thought she changed, but NoOoOo! She's still as stuck up as before. I can't believe her!" yelled Ron.

"What did she do?" asked Harry.

"She wrote Ginny a threat letter! It was about Malfoy! How low can you get?! Like Ginny'd even go a square mile near him!" Ron yelled, furious.

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Hermione, who was just as angry.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine," growled Ron.

Ron turned around on his heels and strode out of the room angrily as Harry and Hermione followed.

***************************

"That was so much fun!" laughed Ginny as she clung onto Draco's soaked arm.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

Draco looked down at his arm, and Ginny following his gaze, dropped his arm, "Oh, sorry!" Ginny blushed.

Draco smirked. _I wonder if she really _does _like me, _Draco thought to himself. _What?! I did _NOT _just think that,_ thought Draco really annoyed with himself as he erased the thought from his mind.

Draco took Ginny's hand just to see her reaction again as he began to walk again. "So what now?" asked Draco.

"Hmmm… What about the Ferris wheel? I just love seeing things from above, I feel so tall. I guess that's why I like Quidditch," smiled Ginny.

"Sure, but you don't have to explain to me why you know?" smirked Draco as they headed for the Ferris wheel. Both were unaware of who was watching them in raging jealousy. 

"I can't believe she went with him even after the note I left her! God! What can I do to get rid of her? Well, I better get on with my part of the threat then," thought Jennifer out loud, in jealousy and anger.

She quickly ran back to the hotel.

Ginny and Draco were the first ones to get onto the Ferris wheel. Soon they were going up and Ginny couldn't believe she was riding the Ferris wheel with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco… do you… do you kinda regret coming here with me?" asked Ginny slightly embarrassed she asked the question at all. Of course he was, right?

"No, not really. I asked you to come with me remember?" said Draco plainly while wondering why she asked that in the first place.

"Oh," said Ginny, she didn't know what else to say.

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing?" asked Draco in confusion.

"Oh no, I was just… I didn't know what else to say," said Ginny honestly.

"Oh?" 

Ginny nodded and clamed down slightly. She was sitting so close to Draco Malfoy. Soon they stopped at the top for a while.

"Wow! I love this view! You can see everything! What do you think?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Sure, I guess. I never really noticed it before. I guess it's because I see it ever summer. I've basically got this whole place memorized. So I tend to add new rides here," said Draco.

*****************************

Ron walked through the hallways, wondering where Jennifer was. When suddenly, he spotted a glimpse of silvery blond hair.

"There she is," said Ron through his clenched teeth.

"Jennifer!" yelled Ron as he ran down the hall to catch up with her. Jennifer saw him and smiled slightly.

"Hello Ron, how nice to see you," said Jennifer.

"I don't think so Jennifer. You're not fooling anyone this time," said Ron angrily.

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Jennifer innocently.

"Jennifer, we know what you wrote to Ginny. What did she ever do to you? I knew you were bad from the start, but now I know I was wrong. You're even worse! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! What were you thinking? Malfoy won't like you any more this way, he has always detested you; and he always will. It's time for you to notice the facts!" said Hermione angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Jennifer angrily.

"I thought you were actually O.k., Jennifer. But I was wrong. I thought you deserved a second chance, but you didn't even deserve the first! What are you? You're not even human! All you've got is your stuck up attitude and your huge ego, you don't even have beauty on your side. What's the point of being beautiful, if it only goes skin deep? Ginny's better than that!" said Harry as calmly as possible, but you could see the fire in his eyes.

"Draco's MY boyfriend! She's trying to take him away from me!" yelled Jennifer in defense. 

"No he's not Jennifer! I hate to say this, but even Malfoy is a better person than you! Ginny deserves more, she's given everything to the world, but what has the world done for her? She's finally trying to enjoy herself, even if it's with Malfoy, whom I'm going to kill later on. But that's not the point. You're trying to interfere, and I won't let you! Only I'm allowed, but that's because I'm her older brother, it's MY JOB! You're just a sick, attention grabbing, hogging, slut! I mean, you don't even want to get to know people who aren't cute GUYS! You're a MONSTER! And I mean that in the worst way possible. Your beauty, isn't even beautiful. Look at yourself! Sweating! Messed up! Sick minded! Draco doesn't like you! It's time you moved on! And I mean as in move on to your DEATH BED! I've had it with you! I thought you changed! But I was wrong! For the **first** time I've actually made a wrong opinion of someone, and it's entirely your fault! My reputation is in stake here! But why would you care? You're a low down, good for nothing, Malfoy-crazed maniac!" yelled Ron angrily.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that Ron!" yelled Jennifer as she ran off in tears.

"Whew! That felt good!" smiled Ron as he practically skipped back to his room, with Hermione and Harry following him, both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

*****************************

After the Ferris wheel, Ginny and Draco went onto a few more rides until it was 8:30 pm.

"What next Draco?" asked Ginny.

"What about going back to the hotel. You're brother will kill you if he finds out you spent the entire day with ME," said Draco.

"Oh Draco, I didn't know you cared?" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Just stating the obvious. Besides, do you really want me to get hurt?" asked Draco.

"Who said I even cared?" asked Ginny.

"Well… I did see something in your room…" Draco trailed off.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny as she started to panic.

"I saw your… diary under your pillow," said Draco.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screeched Ginny furiously.

Draco winced slightly, he didn't know she could yell so loud.

"I saw your diary, and I was wondering what it was," said Draco as calmly as he could. He knew invading a GIRL'S privacy, any girl's, was dangerous. He had had enough experience to know that already.

"Did you… did you read anything?" asked Ginny nervously. She felt as if he had just read what was in her heart. Which was probably because he did.

"Uh, yea. I read it," answered Draco. He knew he had just entered the danger zone.

"What… what did you read?" asked Ginny in panic.

"Just what you thought you felt about me," Draco couldn't help but smirk a little at that. Actually he wanted to laugh, but that was just way to dangerous.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!" yelled Ginny as she started hitting him as hard as she could. Draco's seeker reflexes kicked in, as he grabbed her hands and put them between his.

"Ginny, you wouldn't want to take over you're brother's job, would you?" asked Draco with a slight smile on his face.

Ginny stopped struggling as she looked up and blinked at him in confusion, "What?" Then it hit her, and she understood what he had just said. "Ohhh," she said.

"That's it? Oh?" laughed Draco.

"Well, what else do you expect?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, some more hitting, yelling, or laughing?" suggested Draco.

"Do you really want me to hit you? And this isn't really funny you know? YOU READ MY DIARY!" yelled Ginny.

"So you took my yelling advice, good choice. I would've picked that one too," smiled Draco as Ginny blushed slightly and smiled back.

"So, you're smiling now?" asked Draco.

"Oh shut up!" said Ginny in annoyance.

"I can't. I still haven't figured out how you feel about me. So how do you feel?" asked Draco slyly.

Ginny flinched slightly, "You're asking me?" asked Ginny.

"Who else would I be asking?" asked Draco looking around, there was barely anyone else there.

"I don't know…" said Ginny.

"Don't lie to me Ginny, I know you know. So make up your mind, do you know what you want?" asked Draco.

"I don't know what I want," said Ginny as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with me?" asked Draco slyly.

"You're too full of yourself," said Ginny who was baffled.

"And that's why you like me, isn't it true?" asked Draco, whom was getting dangerously close. His hands were still wrapped around hers as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny tilted her head up as she kissed Draco back.

********************************

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in Ginny's room examining the letter that Draco and Jennifer had left for Ginny.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but when I find out. I'm going to kill him!" yelled Ron furiously.

"What about Jennifer? You haven't killed her yet," reminded Harry.

"I'll leave that to you, Harry, what about that?" asked Ron angrily.

"No need to bite my head off Ron," said Harry.

"Sorry, I just can't believe she spent the entire day with HIM!" yelled Ron.

"Calm down, they'll have to come back sooner or later," said Hermione.

"No, it has to be sooner, there's no later," said Ron strictly.

Just then, they heard some laughing outside the door.

"Hide!" hissed Ron as Harry jumped under the bed and Hermione ran into the closet. Ron looked around and finally hid under the desk and pulled the chair in.

They tried to breathe softly so that they could hear what the people outside were saying, knowing that it was probably Draco and Ginny.

"Thanks Draco, that was definitely… fun. You were right about the surprise," smiled Ginny.

"Which part did you like the best?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"No, really. I want to know," smirked Draco.

"Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," said Ginny in satisfactory.

"Good enough for me, I can guess," said Draco.

"Definitely when you were all soaked then," said Ginny.

"You serious?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"No, I was just kidding," smiled Ginny.

"Are you ever serious?" asked Draco. He remembered he had asked this before.

"Not around you," Ginny laughed slightly.

"So what do you really feel about me? I never got the answer," asked Draco slyly.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Ginny leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I think I do like you now."

"Are you joking?" asked Draco, just to make sure.

"No," said Ginny with a slight blush.

"No as in, you are joking or no, as in you're not?" asked Draco.

"I meant it as in, no, I'm not joking. But thanks a lot to you, you totally ruined the moment," Ginny frowned.

"No I haven't," whispered Draco slyly as he leaned down and gave her a soft goodnight kiss, "goodnight," he whispered as he parted with her, and then left back to his own room.

Ginny smiled at his retreating back and involuntarily touched her lips as she opened the door to he room. She flopped onto her bed and reached under her pillow for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_     Draco and I went to the (M.) Magical Playland. It turns out he owns the place. So we got special service. Anyways, it was so much fun! First we went to a restaurant to eat, then we went on rides. We went on the waterlog ride first. He got out so soak and wet! But he was so cute that way, as hard as it is for me to admit, which isn't hard at all. He actually kissed me again today! He knows how I feel about him now though, and I found out he read my diary. But now I just need to know how he feels about me. Which is going to be a super hard task. Well, I need to wash up and call it a night now. _

_                                                                                                Ginny Weasley_

Ginny closed her diary and put her quill and everything back to the right places. She went over to her drawers to get her nightgown, when, "OW!" Ginny spun around to see who was there.

"RON! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny in shock.

"I'm not the only one! Hermione's in the closet and Harry's under the bed!" yelled Ron. Hermione and Harry came out of their hiding places.

"You're such a rat! I can't believe you ratted us out!" yelled Harry and Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ginny angrily.

"What were you doing with Draco Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I was having fun, that's what," said Ginny angrily.

"What kind of fun?" asked Ron.

"RON! Not THAT kind! I was just spending some time with him that's all. Nothing happened," said Ginny.

"Well, that's not what I heard outside. What did you whisper to him about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing! It's none of your business! This is my life Ron!" yelled Ginny as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of her room, to take a shower.

Ron sat down on her bed angrily and then he remembered she had hidden her diary under her pillow.

He reached out for it, but Hermione stopped him, "What do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione.

"That's where her diary is. I'll know what she really thinks about Malfoy that way," said Ron.

"Oh no you don't! Ron, do you know how dangerous invading a girl's privacy is?" asked Hermione.

"Oh come on! She's not going to hit me that hard," protested Ron.

"She was a chaser! She'll hit you until you get all bruised up and bloody," agreed Harry.

Ron got up and threw his hands into the air, "FINE!" he yelled as he strode out of the room. Hermione and Harry sighed in relief as they followed him out, a few meters away from him, in case he decided to explode again.

"Do you think Malfoy's that bad?" asked Hermione, who was getting doubts.

"I don't know. He's never taken it too lightly about me, so I don't know him that well," said Harry.

After Ginny took a shower, she quickly ran back into her room. And got the goodnight sleep she wanted. She was just glad Jennifer never found out yet.

Draco was lying down on his bed in confusion. What had gotten into him? It wasn't like him to act that way.

_What was I thinking? I must have been crazy?! She's a Weasley for god sakes! But does it really matter? She's better than that Jennifer girl. But I don't want to be with her, do I? I can't, father would kill me! But what am I going to tell her if she asks if I feel the same way? _Thought Draco in frustration as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up to a, "DRACO!!" by the most annoying voice he'll ever hear, Jennifer's.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Draco.

"I'm your girlfriend, so I have to wake you up. Duh," Jennifer said.

"You are not my girlfriend, and will never be," Draco said flatly.

"Aww. You're just saying that," Jennifer replied.

"Whatever. Just get out, I have to change," Draco said, irate.

"O.k., o.k. No need to bite my head off. I'll wait for you outside!" Jennifer said.

"I wish someone or something would, though," Draco muttered under his breath.

After Jennifer left the room, Draco got up and changed into a pair of kakis and a t-shirt. Looking around the room, Draco realized that there was a secret doorway leading out of the room without Jennifer seeing him. 

"What the hell?!" someone screamed from behind him.

Draco turned around, hitting himself mentally for forgetting that this was a _magical _secret doorway, so it led him into the middle of the first floor hallway.

"Potter?" Draco said.

"Malfoy?" Harry imitated.

"Move out of my way, Potter," Draco demanded.

"I should be asking _you _that," Harry said.

"What _were _ you doing, appearing in the middle of the hall like that? A muggle could've seen you!" Harry asked.

"_I _was escaping Jennifer," Draco said truthfully.

"Jennifer," Harry said, shivering slightly.

"Yeah, I know, she's terrible, isn't she?" Draco asked.

"Yea, she is," Harry agreed. Then, looking at each other, they realized that they actually agreed on something.

"Um… right, breakfast," Harry said, moving past Draco and disappearing down one end of the hall.

"Whatever," Draco said to himself.

Looking down the hall, at the way that Harry went, his stomach growled, so he decided to go get some breakfast.

Hoping beyond hope that Jennifer wouldn't be there.

***************************

Ginny woke up to the yell, "Draco! Are you done yet?"

"What is going on out there?" Ginny thought out loud, but then she realized that it was Jennifer's voice and decided to ignore it. She got out of bed and changed into a dark green V-collared tank top and a dark blue skirt that went up to her knees. She tied her hair up into a French twist with a few strips of hair falling on her face, before she left her room.

"Weasley! You better not come near this door!" yelled Jennifer.

"Don't worry Jennifer, I won't. I read your note and I'm not going near him, not unless I have to," lied Ginny as she headed downstairs for breakfast. 

Jennifer fumed with anger as she started pounding on the door, "DRACO! VIRIGINIA WEASLEY JUST INSULTED ME!!! HURT HER FOR ME!!!"

****************************

Ron and Hermione were already at the breakfast table when Harry entered. "Good morning," smiled Harry.

"Good morning," said Hermione and Ron.

"Guess who I bumped into in the hallway just a second ago and actually agreed with something he said?" asked Harry.

"Who?" asked Ron, who didn't have the slightest idea who. Hermione already knew though, she pretty much figured it out. Who else, right?

"Me," said a voice that had just entered. Hermione and Ron looked up as Harry turned around.

"Malfoy," said Harry again.

"Good morning Malfoy," said Hermione as she nodded her head.

"MALFOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Ron.

"Good morning to you too, Weasley," smirked Draco.

"Oh, good morning Draco. I didn't know you actually eat here," said Ginny who had just entered.

"Oh, hi Ginny. Yea, I eat here, just not usually," said Draco simply.

"Oh, by the way. Did you know, someone's banging on your door right now?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, really?" asked Draco while rolling his eyes. Ginny smiled at him with humor.

"What is going on here?" whispered Hermione to Ron.

"Someone's going to get beaten up to a bloody pulp, that's what," Ron growled through his clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't you go stop her?" asked Ginny.

"Why? Let her break down the door for all I care," Draco shrugged.

"Wouldn't you need to pay for the replacement then?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't break it, therefore, I had nothing to do with it," said Draco simply.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," said Ginny.

"Uh… Breakfast anyone?" asked Harry while trying to hold Ron back.

"Yeah, that'd be great," smiled Ginny as she grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the seat next to hers.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Ron.

"Being nice?" suggested Ginny with a shrug.

"Having trouble controlling your sister, Weasley?" smirked Draco.

Ron glared at him as Ginny kicked Draco under the table, "Shut up, Draco."

***************************

"DRACO!!!" Jennifer yelled.

"Come _on_!!! Open up!" Jennifer tried again.

"If you don't open up, I'll break down the door!"

Jennifer waited for about 5 minutes, then decided to break open the door.

She hit the door with all the strength that she had, and injured her arm. After that, she decided to use the Alohomora charm to open the door instead. Just as the door flew open, Mr. Brumly came walking by.

"What are you doing to Mr. Malfoy's room? Miss…?" Asked Mr. Brumly.

"Beaux. Miss Beaux. And I was trying to get my boyfriend to open the door," Jennifer said.

"I remember you!" the manager said angrily, "You're the one that always says that Mr. Malfoy is your boyfriend. He told me that you're not his girlfriend. He's not very fond of you either. You'll also have to pay  the consequences of breaking and entering. Mr. Malfoy will decide those."

"What?! Of course Draco is my boyfriend!" Jennifer screamed.

Mr. Brumly ignored her and dragged her to the dinning hall to look for Draco Malfoy.

**************************

Ron was still glaring at Draco when Mr. Brumly dragged Jennifer in. Ron turned to look at who was at the door, then instead of turning back to glare at Draco, he started glaring at Jennifer. 

"Mr. Malfoy, this girl keeps claiming that she is your girlfriend," Brumly started, "She broke open to your room while I was passing by. You will have the right to punish her however you want because she broke open to your room."

"He will not punish me because I am his girlfriend!" Jennifer yelled.

"Shut up about that girlfriend thing!" Draco yelled back, "I am not your boyfriend!"

"Draco! Don't lie, we were always together! We're soul mates! Meant to be! Get it?!" yelled Jennifer.

"No, I don't! When did I ever ask you to be my girlfriend. You just came walking over and declared to everyone we were together! We're NOT together and we NEVER will!" yelled Draco.

"What will her punishment be, sir?" interrupted Mr. Brumly.

"I'd say lock her up and don't let her out until summer is over," said Draco angrily.

"Draco! Don't! She only did that because she likes you," said Ginny.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tuned up their listening to hear what Draco was going to say, but were pretending as if nothing was happening.

"Ginny…" Draco trailed off and thought about it as Ginny kept eye contact with him.

"Um… sir?" asked Mr. Brumly.

"Ginny, you decide," Draco sighed.

"O.K.," Ginny smiled and then tuned to look at Jennifer and Mr. Brumly, "Make her apologize to Draco and pay for the door."

"You're letting her off that easy, Ginny? You're way too nice to her, you know that?" asked Draco in disgust. 

Ron, Harry and Hermione all nodded in agreement.

"And I'm not nice to all of you?" asked Ginny, trying to prove her point.

"I'm your BROTHER!" said Ron.

"So? Doesn't mean I HAVE to be nice to you," said Ginny simply.

"Let's just try to enjoy our breakfast, please," sighed Harry.

"I'll take her into her room and keep her there until lunch as well then," said Mr. Brumly as he bowed and left with Jennifer.

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione and Harry left Draco and Ginny alone. Much to all their surprises, Draco and Harry seemed to trust each other a bit, even if they wouldn't admit it. Harry, with the help of Hermione, dragged Ron away from Draco.

"So where do you want to go to today?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, why don't you decide?" asked Ginny.

"Why me?" asked Draco.

"Because you own this place, so you should know the best places to go," smiled Ginny.

"I'm glad you have that much faith in me," said Draco in sarcasm.

"I'll just go up to my room first, I need to change into a pair of shorts," said Ginny as she got up.

"Why not just wear the skirt you're wearing right now?" asked Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes in embarrassment, "Draco, you know just as well as I do, that there's a slight breeze outside right now," said Ginny. Draco shrugged carelessly, "You've got five minutes, then I'm coming up to your room to get you," said Draco as Ginny nodded and left.

After Ginny had changed, which took about three minutes, she decided to wait for Draco to come up. Just then, the door flew open and Jennifer was standing by the doorway.

"Jennifer? Aren't you supposed to be in your room right now?" asked Ginny. 

"I don't have to if I don't want to Weasley! I told you to stay away from Draco, now I'll make you pay!" yelled Jennifer as she rammed into Ginny and grabbed her by the neck. Strangling Ginny, as Ginny tried to struggle. "Jennifer, please…" Ginny choked. She was running out of air, and fast.

"Don't, 'Jennifer, please,' me Ginny. I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to steal him away from me!" yelled Jennifer.

__________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Thanks for reading everyone! WE hope you all review, because the more reviews we get, the faster we update! Plus we'd like to know what you think of our fic so far! By the way everyone! We're going to be changing our nickname to Crystal Pheniox! So R&R! Bye! ^-^

Crystal Lily fallen pheniox


	4. Getting Caught

Hey everyone AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing our last chapter and I hope 

You all enjoyed it. It means a lot to us! Sorry it took so long to update. 

Hopefully, this one was shorter. Anyways, we do not own anything you recognize 

Here, J.K. Rowling does. Well, please enjoy!

CAUTION: SOME PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE VERY, VERY SWEET/DISTURBING (To us, Anyway)

_______________________________________

Last time on one Tear

"I don't have to if I don't want to Weasley! I told you to stay away from Draco, 

Now I'll make you pay!" yelled Jennifer as she rammed into Ginny and grabbed her 

by the neck. Strangling Ginny, as Ginny tried to struggle. "Jennifer, please…" 

Ginny choked. She was running out of air, and fast.

"Don't, 'Jennifer, please,' me Ginny. I know what you're trying to do! You're 

trying to steal him away from me!" yelled Jennifer.

One Tear: Chapter four: Arrival of Lavender

"Stop it Jennifer! I don't belong to you, and I never will! Now let Ginny go!" 

yelled Draco angrily as he stomped into the room.

Jennifer spun around just to meet face to face with an overly calm looking 

Draco, whose eyes were burning with hatred.

"D-Draco, I can explain. Really," stammered Jennifer as she loosened her grip on 

Ginny, allowing Ginny to make her escape.

"You don't need to. You think doing this is supposed to be flattering for me? 

Having you clinging on me like an unwanted bug? Don't you get it? I don't want 

to be with you, how many times do I have to tell you that?" said Draco angrily.

"So… you like h-her?" asked Jennifer in disbelief.

Ginny quickly walked over to Draco's side and stood facing Jennifer, "Jennifer… 

you don't have to do this. You can move on and forget about him. If he doesn't 

want to be with you, then don't force him. It'll only push him further away. 

Don't you already see that?" asked Ginny.

"What would you know?" growled Jennifer as she stomped out of Ginny's room 

angrily. Swearing under her breath that she'd get revenge on Ginny.

"You O.K.?" asked Draco after Jennifer left.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine. Thanks," smiled Ginny.

"For what?" asked Draco.

"Oh, just for being there when Jennifer almost killed me," answered Ginny, "But 

weren't you going to come get me in five minutes? You were two minutes early," 

asked Ginny.

"You were keeping track of time?" asked Draco in amusement.

"Shut up, but really. Why were you?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I just wanted to check on you I guess, no reason really. Got bored of waiting, 

decided to wait up here instead," answered Draco simply.

"So where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"First we'll go to the new amusement park opening a few blocks away from here, 

and then we'll be going to Le chez du Blanc for lunch. Then it's your choice," 

answered Draco as he started walking.

"Sounds great to me!" smiled Ginny.

They walked side by side in silence, until Ginny blurted out, "What are we?"

Draco looked down at her in confusion, "What do you mean? We're humans," 

answered Draco uncertainly.

"No, I mean… what ARE we?" repeated Ginny.

"Thanks, that's REALLY helpful," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are we… are we just friends? Or are we…" Ginny trailed off.

Getting what she meant, Draco looked forward again, "What do you think?" he 

asked.

"I don't know, that why I'm asking you," said Ginny.

"What do YOU want us to be?" asked Draco.

Ginny stopped walking as Draco stopped to look at her. She cocked her head to a 

side and stared at him. Her eyes trailed down to the ground, "I… I want us to 

be… something more," answered Ginny as she let out a breath of air. She had 

finally gotten that out. She looked back up at Draco again, who was silent, 

"You don't have to agree or anything. I mean, it's not like-" Ginny started, but 

Draco interrupted.

"Ginny… I said it before, and this is going to be the last time I'm going to say 

it. You don't have to explain yourself," said Draco as he used one hand to brush 

her left cheek slightly, before he drew them closer with his other arm around 

her waist.

Soon their lips brushed against each other's, as Ginny wrapped her arms around 

his neck. Draco could feel her delicate fingertips brushing his neck under his 

collar once in a while, feeling her curves and the softness of her skin as his 

hands ran under her tank top slightly. The taste of her lips, and the lust he 

felt inside him, were enough to draw him into a deep never-ending trance. His 

mind was clear of all thoughts but one, her. Never had he ever felt this for 

anyone else. Do I really feel anything for her? Thought Draco as he deepened the 

kiss.

Ginny shivered slightly as she felt his fingertips on her bare skin on her back. 

Her hands wanted to run through his perfect hair, but her mind stopping her. Her 

heart thumped madly as she tightened her grip around Draco's neck. She felt her 

knees go weak and was glad that Draco was there to hold her up. Slowly, she felt 

Draco part away from her. She opened her eyes and stared at him, he was smiling 

at her.

"Shall we go now?" asked Draco. Ginny nodded as she started walking again. Her 

heart still pounding and her knees were threatening to collapse any minute. 

Every slight brush of his hand now made her crimson slightly. It almost 

frightened her, how much of an impact Draco had on her. She had to admit he was 

a great kisser though.

Soon they arrived at the gates of the new amusement park and Draco took out a 

key, slowly unlocking the door and letting Ginny in first, then closing and 

locking the door behind him.

*********************************

"Yes, Mr. Brumly. I would like my luggages sent up to my room," said a girl with 

a few luggages around her.

"Yes, Ms. Brown. Your luggages will be sent to your room immediately," said Mr. 

Brumly.

"Thanks," said the girl.

********************************

"I can't believe he said that! He has to care about her if he actually allowed 

her to choose and LISTENED to what she had to say," said Hermione as Ron 

grunted.

"I don't know. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. Can he actually feel 

that sort of thing?" asked Harry.

"What's so great about hi-" Ron stopped in his tracks. He stared ahead of him, 

his mouth open and in shock, "Is that… could it…" Ron said nervously and in 

disbelief of his own eyes.

Hermione and Harry looked up to see what Ron was fussing about. 

"Is that…?" Harry trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"LAVENDER!" yelled Hermione as she ran over to the girl.

The girl turned around at the words of her name and smiled in shock when she saw 

Hermione, "HERMIONE?" yelled Lavender. Hermione stopped and gave Lavender a 

quick huge.

"Is that Harry and…" Lavender trailed off as Hermione turned to look behind her. 

Harry was smiling while walking toward them, while Ron was trailing behind him 

with his head down.

"Yup!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Hey, Lavender! How're you doing these days?" asked Harry.

"Hi, Lavender," Ron said quietly.

"Hey, guys. I'm fine, Harry. How're you guys doing?" Lavender asked.

"We're fine, Lavender. What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, my parents wanted the house for themselves for two weeks, since it's 

their anniversary. So I decided to stay here for the two weeks, but now I'm 

thinking I'll stay here for the rest of the summer," smiled Lavender. 

"Wow, that's great! We can spend some time together. We haven't seen each other 

in so long," smiled Hermione as she and Lavender started walking down the stairs 

with the guys following from behind.

************************************

Draco led Ginny further into the amusement park that was completely empty before 

he stopped and motioned for her to walk quietly toward the back of a bush.

Ginny followed him curiously, when she reached the destination Draco was leading 

her too, she covered her mouth in amazement.

"Amazed? I've never shown anyone else this," said Draco quietly.

"It's… it's beautiful Draco, how did you…?" Ginny trailed off.

"I've named him, Pegasus. He's a flying unicorn, obviously. See the special horn 

in the middle of his forehead? That's made of pure sapphire-diamond, one of a 

kind. Made of both diamond and sapphire. There's no unicorn like this one," 

smirked Draco proudly.

"Can I… touch it?" asked Ginny timidly.

"Forget that, let's go for a ride," Draco smirked as he walked up to Pegasus. 

"Pegasus, how have you been doing?" asked Draco as he fed Pegasus a piece of 

carrot.

Pegasus ate the piece of carrot from Draco's hand before nudging him softly. I'm 

fine as usual. Who's she? Thought Pegasus to Draco. Draco smiled slightly.

"She's Virginia Weasley. Everyone calls her Ginny though. Glad you feel that 

way. You think you can give us a little ride?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked on in amazement. She didn't know Draco talked and acted so kindly 

to living creatures, but this one, was a rare one.

I'll give you a ride, but I'm not sure about her, thought Pegasus.

"Don't worry, she's with me, remember? Besides, she wouldn't tell a soul. Trust 

me," said Draco.

Pegasus nodded as he turned to his side and motioned Draco to get on and looked 

over at Ginny.

"I'm glad someone does," smirked Draco as he got on, "Come over here Ginny."

Ginny timidly walked over to Pegasus, "Um… hello, Pegasus," said Ginny.

Pegasus nodded his head and motioned for Ginny to get on. Draco looked down at 

Ginny and smirked as he jumped off Pegasus and put his arms around Ginny's waist 

from behind her. "Need a little help?" he smirked.

"I'm fine," said Ginny stubbornly.

"I doubt it," smirked Draco as he scooped her up and put her onto Pegasus and 

then jumped on himself. "Hold on. The lift off will be the rockiest part," 

warned Draco as he motioned Pegasus to take off. Pegasus started running and 

then flapped his wings twice before lifting into the air. Soon they were up, 

over the clouds.

"This is the part we miss when we go on stupid brooms," said Draco as he took a 

deep breath of air.

"It's so beautiful! Do you do this all the time?" asked Ginny.

"That's a kinda of personal question isn't it?" asked Draco as he turned around 

to look at her.

"Well, if you want me to trust you, you're going to have to tell me, won't you?" 

smiled Ginny daringly.

"Maybe I don't want you to," smirked Draco.

"Shut up," said Ginny annoyed as Draco turned back around and leaned down toward 

Pegasus's ear.

"Do an aerial slide field," whispered Draco.

But what about the lady?

"It'll surprise her," said Draco as he tried to get the point through to him.

You are evil you know that?

"I know," smirked Draco as he leaned back. Pegasus started to gain speed and 

drove into the clouds and back out, then it headed straight up. Then he came 

tumbling down doing flips. 

Ginny started to scream as she grabbed onto Draco for support. When they were 

back above the clouds, Pegasus slowed down and went back its normal slow pace.

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny when she calmed down.

"What?" asked Draco with a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Ginny.

"Who said I did? Pegasus could have done that on his own," said Draco plainly.

Oh, sure! Blame it on me!

"I know it was you! Pegasus wouldn't do that!" yelled Ginny.

"And how would you know?" asked Draco.

"Never mind! There's no point arguing with you," sighed Ginny as she closed her 

eyes and took a deep breath. Just then, she felt Draco's lips on her own. Ginny 

leaned forward slightly as she kissed him back. Slowly he parted with her, "Glad 

you know it," he smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

When they landed again, Draco gave Pegasus another piece of carrot. "Thanks 

Pegasus," whispered Draco.

No problem, what are friends for right, if not to let people ride on his back? 

Thought Pegasus while rolling his eyes.

"Very funny," said Draco.

Hey, at least I've got a sense of humor. Thought Pegasus.

"Whatever," sighed Draco as he walked over to Ginny.

"So where did you find him anyways?" asked Ginny.

"That's kinda personal," said Draco simply.

"Then tell me," said Ginny as she sat down on the grass and motioned for Draco 

to sit down next to her.

Draco sat down and shook his head, "Not a chance," he said. 

Ginny put her head on Draco shoulder and whispered, "Please? I really want to 

know, otherwise I'll never be able to go to sleep again."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell YOU. As long as you promise not to tell 

anyone about Pegasus and about what I'm about to tell you," said Draco.

"I promise," smiled Ginny.

"When I was around five years old, I was walking into a forest near my manor. 

When I heard a little whine coming from deeper into the forest. Being the 

curious kid I was, I wondered inside and found Pegasus. He was hurt so I ran 

home and took some medicine my mother gave me when I was hurt and tended to 

Pegasus. We've been friends ever since. I've kept him a secret so that no one 

would hunt him down or anything. He talks to me telepathically," said Draco.

"That's so sweet," smiled Ginny.

"And that's why you can't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep up," said 

Draco.

"If you wanted Pegasus to be a secret, then why did you bring him an amusement 

park opening? Wouldn't people find out about him then?" asked Ginny.

"No, I've been planning this for a while now. I've put spell on this area, so no 

one can even come here. It's a secret place in the park and if anyone finds this 

place they won't be able to see anything because I put an invisible spell on 

this place," said Draco simply.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Have lunch? It's lunch time," answered Draco.

**********************************

"Fred! Wait up!" yelled George as he tried not to step on the huge spot of goop 

in the sewer waters.

"Hurry up then George!" yelled Fred as he held his wand up to see what was ahead 

of him. Finally George caught up to him.

"Look! There it is! I see it!" yelled George as he launched himself at it. Sewer 

water splashed everywhere as George made a grab for it, but it slipped out of 

his hands as he tried to get up and started flowing down the sewers once again.

"I was so close," sigh George.

"And yet again, you couldn't miss getting my face and mouth full of sewer goop," 

said Fred as George turned around and snickered at him. Fred tried to spit out 

and wipe off as much goop as possible before launching himself at George.

"You're a dead man Weasley!" yelled Fred

"Are you talking to yourself again brother dear?" snickered George as he 

launched himself at Fred.

Soon they were splashing around in the sewer water, trying to strangle each 

other. 

*****************************

Ginny followed Draco until they reached a cave looking place, "Is this where 

we're going to be eating?" asked Ginny.

"Are you crazy? No, I've got something in here for you," said Draco as he led 

her in, deeper and deeper into a cave looking place. When he finally stopped he 

took out his wand, "Lumos," he whispered as the tip of his wand lit up.

Draco used his other hand and tried to find something on the wall, he tapped 

three blocks of the wall and whispered a password and soon the wall opened up. 

Ginny followed Draco inside; curious to know where he was taking her.

"Now close your eyes for a second," said Draco as he turned to look at her. 

Ginny looked back at him untrustingly.

"Just trust me this once, O.K.?" asked Draco. Ginny nodded cautiously and slowly 

closed her eyes. She felt his presence move around her and then felt something 

cold around her neck. Is he trying to kill me? Thought Ginny, but she decided to 

stay still with her eyes closed for a little longer. Soon she felt his presence 

leave her side.

"Open your eyes," she heard him say. Ginny opened her eyes and saw him staring 

at her neck. She kept her eyes on him as she lifted one hand to reach to her 

neck to find out what he was staring at. She slowly moved her hand up to her 

neck, almost afraid that any sudden movements would harm her.

Draco took a deep breath of air as he diverted his gaze to her eyes. He had just 

felt something, something odd. It was a feeling in his chest, his heart seemed 

to have quickened slightly. The slow movements of her hand in the dim light 

erupted a feeling inside of him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. What 

he did know, was that she might have just made the wrong move by turning him on. 

But he kept his cool, emotionless face on. Waiting for her hand to reach her 

neck.

Finally, Ginny's fingers felt the coldness of metal around her neck, it was a 

chain and dangling on it was something. Ginny quickly looked down to her neck 

and saw it was a necklace. It had a pure silver chain with a sapphire diamond 

serpent hanging on it; its eyes were made of pure rubies.

"It's quite rare. Sapphire diamonds aren't very often found. I just so happened 

to have a friend who gave me some, and I told my blacksmith to make that. 

Magnificent isn't it? Just like you," whispered Draco as he stepped closer to 

her. Her heart pounded so loud she was sure that it was probably echoing around 

the cave, making it seem even louder.

Her hand was still on the necklace but the other was now held in Draco's hand. 

She could barely believe that Draco had such a gentle touch. It sent sparks 

through her.

Knowing that this wasn't the time to go falling for her, or any other girl for 

that matter, Draco quickly dropped her hand. "You'll have to keep that away from 

the prying eyes of your brother and his friend Potter, just to let you know. 

Now, let's go for lunch," said Draco as he quickly dropped her hand and started 

heading toward the opposite direction of which they came.

"Thanks Draco, it's really beautiful," smiled Ginny as she followed him.

Soon Draco went through another entrance and was out of the cave looking place. 

"I put a few secret passages here and there. This should be the most private 

place, no one could possibly know about it. It's protected by dark arts," said 

Draco simply as he took a seat on one of the big rocks.

"You know, I never really thought of you as a nature person," said Ginny as she 

took a seat next to him.

"Don't bother trying to figure me out, there's no point. No one succeeded when 

they tried and it was just a waste of time," said Draco.

"I was just-" started Ginny but was interrupted when his lips touched hers. She 

slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. 

Ginny could feel the sudden outburst of conflicting emotions inside of her.

"DRACO!" yelled a sudden voice.

Draco quickly parted from Ginny and turned to see who it was, and much to his 

displeasure, it was none other than Jennifer.

"How did you find us?" asked Draco as calmly as he could.

"I have my sources," said Jennifer simply. She had followed them, without their 

knowing, but she had gotten slightly lost for a while, but she found them again.

"Probably followed us," said Ginny as she stared at Jennifer.

"How'd you know that, loser? Wait, it doesn't matter anyhow, get lost girl! 

Draco's mine!" yelled Jennifer.

Draco rolled his eyes as Ginny got up from her seat, "Where are you going?" 

asked Draco in an emotionless voice.

"No where really, meet you back at the hotel, how about my room?" asked Ginny.

Draco thought about it for a moment before nodding his head, "Sure, why not," 

said Draco in a sly tone of voice.

Don't even think of it Draco, thought Ginny as she turned around and started 

walking through the secret entrances.

"So Draco, what do you have in mind for us to do?" asked Jennifer as she slowly 

approached Draco and started to flutter her eyes.

"Nothing really, you're just not worth my time," said Draco closing his eyes and 

lying down on the grass.

"Of course not, I'm more than worth it," smiled Jennifer as she put a finger on 

Draco's chest. "You know, we're perfect for each other," she smiled slightly.

"How?" asked Draco trying not to let his annoyance show.

"Let's put it this way, we're both obviously single and attractive. And not to 

mention we're both rich and very influential. And it's obvious you just adore 

me, not that girl. I know you're just trying to make me jealous, and you know it 

worked," smiled Jennifer slyly.

Immediately Draco got up. "Are you insane?! I don't want anything to do with the 

likes of you," he snapped.

"You're so cute when you're mad, you know that," Jennifer drawled. "Now let's go 

have lunch, I'm starving," smiled Jennifer as she grabbed Draco's arm and 

started to drag him away.

Draco stared at her, not putting up a fight because it would have been useless. 

"Let's go to that restaurant! It's very fancy. You can do the honor of paying 

for me!"

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. He then briefly wondered if she had 

been dropped on the head one too many times when she was a baby. 'Nah', he 

concluded, 'it would do her and everyone else some good if she fell on her head 

now, though.'

Draco wrenched away from her grip, and Jennifer, not expecting it, stumbled and 

fell on her face. 

Draco looked down at the fallen Jennifer. 'Just my luck, she falls on her face 

and not on her head.'

Draco took this opportunity to escape, which he did. By the time Jennifer got 

back up, the only thing she could see of him in the not so crowded street was a 

speck of his silvery blond hair.

Jennifer cursed herself for being so careless. 'So,' she told herself, 'he wants 

to play hard to get, huh? Well hard to get is what he's going to get.' And she 

isn't naïve, just really stupid.

Draco quickly ran back to the hotel where he met Ginny again and started to hang

out with her again. Soon hours passed by and it was already dark, the stars were

coming out and Draco had reached the front of the hotel. 

He took a seat on the fountain's edge and patted the spot next to him, motioning 

for Ginny to sit down next to him. 

"You think my brother will get suspicious?" asked Ginny.

"I doubt it, he's really not that smart," said Draco.

"I'm serious Draco, I'm not kidding around," said Ginny.

"I know and neither am I," said Draco as he gave her a kiss. Not knowing that 

Hermione and Harry where standing on the balcony of the ballroom talking and saw 

them.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"I think I do. And I don't think Ron would approve," said Harry as he kept watching

with wide eyes.

Draco started leaning down onto Ginny as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, 

slowly they went lower and lower and lower and then, SPLASH! 

Ginny fell into the water. Draco quickly got up and starred at Ginny whom was soaked 

in the water. her clothes were sticking to her body and were slightly transparent, it 

was more translucent really. 

Draco stared at her with great amusement and something in him gave away. A burning lust 

that was baring into his chest and stomach. No girl had ever been able to get this strong 

of an urge into him before. Draco quickly wiped his mind of all thoughts and helped Ginny 

out of the water.

"Here," he said as he wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks," smiled Ginny, slightly embarrassed.

"You know, you look a lot better when you're soaked in water," Draco drawled as Ginny's breath 

became harsher. Making her chest rising up and down more visible. Her heart pounded against her 

rib cage, knowing pretty much how she should be looking like at that moment. Ginny quickly 

hugged Draco's cloak tighter. Her stomach fluttering about.

"I... I... I don't know what you're talking about Draco," Ginny crimsoned in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? I think you do," smirked Draco slyly as he opened the door for her.

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny as Draco started to laugh. Suddenly Ginny nudged him to stop laughing and he 

looked up wondering why. Harry and Hermione were coming down the stairs, but had stopped at the 

sight of them.

Draco quickly rushed up the stairs but not before whispering, "I'll be right back."

Ron was about to turn the corner to go up to his room when he saw Ginny and Draco entering the door 

way and Draco laughing while Ginny was blushing. And she was soaked.

_What in the world is going on?_ he thought in disgust as anger started to build up inside of him. 

"Ginny," said Ron sternly as he came into viewing.

"Ron!" said Ginny in shock.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

We hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you'll review. It will get better, but for now, please wait 

patiently. And please, please review! We need them! We'd love to know what you think, so if you read this, 

please review! Bye! ^-^

fallen pheniox

Crystal Lily 


	5. The Mysterious Mist

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading our fic so far; we hope you've enjoyed it so far. This is the fifth chapter and hopeful it'll meet all your expectation. We do not own anything you recognize here, but enjoy!

By the way, we have a warning to give out. Parts of this is a bit over PG13 and it can be a bit disturbing to some of you. But enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Last time on One Tear 

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about Draco," Ginny crimsoned in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? I think you do," smiled Draco slyly as he opened the door for her.

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny as Draco started to laugh. Suddenly Ginny nudged him to stop laughing and he looked him wondering why. Harry and Hermione were coming down the stairs, but had stopped at the sight of them. 

Draco quickly rushed up the stairs but not before whispering, I'll be right back.

Ron was about to turn the corner to go up to his room when he saw Ginny and Draco entering the doorway and Draco was laughing and Ginny was blushing. And she was soaked.

_What in the world is going on? He thought in disgust as anger started to build inside of him._

"Ginny," he said sternly as he came into viewing,

"Ron!" said Ginny in shock.

Chapter five: The Mysterious Mist 

****

Ron stared at his wet sister in shock, what just happened here? Why was his sister wet? And why was Draco Malfoy with her. "I'm going to kill him! He does not mess with my sister!" yelled Ron in anger as Hermione and Harry stared at him nervously.

"You know Ron, maybe it's not what you think," said Hermione nervously.

"What do you mean by that Herm? Since when am I ever wrong about Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily.

"This time. Ron let him explain. Maybe it's not what you think," said Harry as Ron growled. 

"So, he doesn't like you after all. Humph, that was quite obvious, should've known not to be jealous of _you. I mean of all people," Jennifer laughed softly into Ginny's ear and then turned around to face Ron. _

"Ron, maybe we should dry her off first," suggested Jennifer sweetly. Just then, Draco came back down the stairs with his wand. "Daiconia Lamosus!" he said in a clear voice, as soon as those words were spoken, a bright light that shone like the sun came onto Ginny and she dried up almost immediately.

"Draco, what a coincident! I thought you had left. Funny bumping into you here," said Jennifer. 

"Damn it Jennifer! Could you just leave me alone?" snapped Draco angrily as he hurried back up the stairs before Ron exploded on him. He was annoyed with himself as it was. Especially since his father would be coming for a visit for a while, a day or two to be exact. 

Jennifer stood there in shock as she watched Draco disappear up the stairs case. "I'm not a bad person, really, I'm not. Why can't you go out with me?" whispered Jennifer as she knelt down and started to cry.

"Jennifer, you're beautiful," Ron started but Jennifer interrupted.

"Of course, but why won't he like me then?" asked Jennifer as tears streamed down her face.

"If he doesn't think you're the one, then you should just let him go. He's just not worth your troubles and tears. He doesn't know you, so just forget him," said Ron as he gave her a helping hand up.

"Thanks Ron," she smiled as she took his hand and got up.

"Hey Ron! Where were you? I was waiting for you," said a sudden voice behind them.

"Lavender! Sorry about that, I was a bit busy," said Ron. 

"I can see that," said Lavender bitterly as she glared at their hands. 

Ron quickly dropped their hands, "It's not what you think Lavender, really, it isn't," said Ron as he walked up to her.

"You asked me to give you a chance to try to convince me about it and yet you lied to me, I guess that was the most obvious thing for you to do. I should have seen it coming," she said bitterly. Suddenly, Ron grabbed her hands tightly in his own and made her stare into his eyes.

"Look Lavender, I don't know what pushed us apart all those years ago, but I swear this time will be different, please. Trust me," whispered Ron. Lavender could feel his every breath on her face as he lowered down his head and slowly made contact with hers. All the hatred and anger she was feeling just flew out the window at that very moment.

Ginny stared with her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe she was seeing her own brother doing this. It was kind of awkward.

Slowly Ron broke the kiss, "Lavender, please give me a chance," he whispered so softly that she could barely hear it and his eyes stayed closed, waiting for her answer. 

It took her about half a second before she decided and said, "Sure Ron, sure." Ron quickly opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lavender and then swung her around in a circle.

"Ron! Let me down!" Lavender laughed.

"Anything you want, your_ highness," smiled Ron as he let her down and gave her another kiss._

"Get a room!" laughed Harry.

"We will," joked Lavender as Ron gave her a sly and mysterious look. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as she ran up the stairs.

Jennifer couldn't believe that a guy like Ron had just dumped her as well, she was sure she had him wrapped around her finger. "Ron!" she yelled in disbelief.

"What is it Jennifer?" asked Ron.

"What about me?" asked Jennifer.

"What are you talking about Jennifer? We'll always be friends, look at it this way, I'll be there for you when you need me," smiled Ron as he put an arm around Lavender. 

Jennifer quickly stomped up the stairs until she reached her room. She quickly unlocked it and slammed it really hard so that everyone could hear that she was quite angry.

Harry and Hermione quickly headed up the stairs and decided that they'd go into Harry's room this time so that they could talk. Somehow it ended up with Hermione being tickled to death and Harry the one on top of her tickling her. Slowly the laughter died down and Hermione stared up at him.

"You have beautiful eyes you know that Hermione? I never really noticed them before," said Harry.

"That's probably because you were never on top of me before," laughed Hermione.

"That could be it, but I'm serious. Hermione, there's something I think I need to tell you, because if I don't I'll live to regret it," said Harry seriously as he got off her and sat on his bed. Hermione took a seat next to him.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"Tell me something first, if there was the friend who was best friends with this other friend and this friend falls in love with the other friend do you think it's alright?" asked Harry.

"Well, yes, of course, I don't see what's wrong with it," said Hermione. Suddenly Harry placed his lips onto hers and the warmth feeling he knew he would get came to him stronger than he had ever imagined. Slowly she kissed him back with the same intensity as he gave her. But soon he parted with her and stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes and he could see the intensity in her eyes.

"Do you still think so?" he asked not shifting from his potion.

"Definitely," smiled Hermione. And that was all they needed to know, they fell into another deep kiss.

Jennifer was waiting in her room, waiting for Ron to rush up and worry about her, but he didn't. "What's taking him so long?" Jennifer thought out loud. Just then, she heard a soft moaning sound and she tried to ignore it but couldn't, since it seemed to be coming from Draco's room which was right next to hers.

Ginny looked all over her room but she couldn't find it, then she remembered she had left it in Draco's room and quickly left her room and walked over to Draco's. She knocked on the door and waited for a sign to go in, when none came, she opened the door.

"Hey Draco, I think I left my wand in here, could you help me get it?" asked Ginny as she stepped in, but when she got in she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh, Ginny, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Jennifer. That's why I didn't answer. Here's your wand," smiled Draco suspiciously.

"T-thanks Draco," said Ginny nervously as she looked at his bare chest. 

Draco followed her gaze and laughed, "I was just about to take a shower," he said as he grabbed a shirt and put it on. 

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you then. By the way, here's your cloak," smiled Ginny. Draco quickly took it from her hands and threw it onto the floor, then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. 

"Draco," Ginny laughed, she still couldn't believe Draco was so gentle.

"What?" asked Draco innocently as he pulled her down onto his bed and then settled her onto his lap. Ginny turned to face him.

Just then, Jennifer burst in through the door. "I can't believe what's going on! You two are going through with this! It's just all wrong, I can't bare to look at this disgusting site!" she yelled.

Draco laughed and put Ginny gently down beside him. "Jennifer, look, I still have my shirt on. You didn't actually think we'd do that did you?" laughed Draco. And not the nice kind, but a mocking one.

Jennifer quickly removed her hands and opened her eyes to see that Draco was right.

"Come on Jennifer, did you actually think I'd allow Draco to go that far?" laughed Ginny as Jennifer crimsoned slightly.

"I heard moaning noises and I thought…" Jennifer trailed off.

"I know everyone wants to see me with at least my shirt off, but I'm not going to let you enjoy that pleasure," smirked Draco as Ginny started to laugh harder.

"Right Draco, whatever," laughed Ginny in sarcasm.

"Hey, you seemed a bit preoccupied at starring at me when you first entered this room," smirked Draco knowingly as Ginny crimsoned slightly.

"That's- that's not true you know? I was- I was just a… a… surprised, that's all," Ginny tried to explain.

"But you enjoyed it," said Draco as he stared at her.

"Uh, sorry, my mistake," said Jennifer as she left the room in disgust.

"Just like everything else you do," said Draco when she left. Ginny quickly got up and walked over to the door.

"Good night Draco, I'll see you tomorrow," smiled Ginny as she was about to leave.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Draco as he walked up to her.

"And what would that be?" asked Ginny checking that her wand was in her hands.

"This," whispered Draco as he leaned down onto her and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back and then turned the doorknob to leave.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to sleep here tonight? It's the best room in this hotel you know?" Draco drawled.

"I'm pretty sure," smiled Ginny nervously.

"Are you really? You'd definitely get the pleasure of seeing me shirtless again," smirked Draco, knowing how far he was pushing it. 

Ginny knew instantly, that he was fooling around with her and pretended not to know by biting her lips a little. 

"I really don't think so Draco," she said softly as Draco stepped so closed to her that you could even slip a piece of thin ribbon through them. Ginny slowly put her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly she started to unbutton his shirt, but he pulled away. Shaking a finger and his head at her slyly. 

"I'm not giving you that delight that's of course, unless you're sleeping here tonight," Draco smirked.

"And where would I sleep then? The floor?" asked Ginny.

"Why? There's room for two on my bed," smirked Draco slyly.

"And while you're there, you can dream right?" asked Ginny.

"I guess," said Draco in confusion though he didn't let his confusion show.

"Good then.  In your dreams Draco, good night," smiled Ginny as she left and closed the door in his face.

Draco smirked as he shook his head and headed for bed. He decided he'd take a shower first thing in the morning and maybe even tell her that he was the one who accidentally stepped in on her on the first day he had arrived. But he highly doubted that he'd do something that stupid.

The next morning, Ginny woke up and couldn't stop smiling remembering what had happened the night before. She went over to her mirror and tied her hair up and then quickly grabbed her clothes to go take a shower, but when she opened the door, Draco was standing there right in front of her. Shirtless. 

There was a smirk plastered on his face knowing how intimidating he was being. Slowly he stepped into her room and grabbed her hand.

"Hey," he smiled slyly as leaned down and gave her a morning kiss.

Ginny couldn't stop blushing, "D-Draco, wh-what are you doing here? Asked Ginny nervously.

"To be with you, sleeping by myself can get _so lonely you know?" Draco smirked, as Ginny blushed deeper._

"DRACO!" yelled Ginny in embarrassment. 

"Shhh, you don't want your brother to come in here and see what we're doing," said Draco slyly as he put his arms around her waist.

"We're not doing _anything," said Ginny uncomfortably._

"You sure about that?" asked Draco as he placed his lips onto hers and started to deepen the kiss. Ginny's arm found its way around his neck as he pushed her onto her bed and started roaming her back under her shirt with much interest. Ginny's stomach started to do dips and flops at his every motion. "I want you," he whispered softly into her ear and then placed his lips onto her once again.  Ginny pressed herself harder onto Draco's chest as he began to kiss her neck.

Suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and found herself starring up at her ceiling. "It was just a dream," she sighed with relief. She quickly looked to her sides to make sure, and no one especially Draco was beside her. And her clothes where intact. 

_God! Damn I liked that! Thought Ginny in disgust and disbelief. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ginny quickly flipped her blanket over._

"Coming!' said Ginny as she walked up to the door and opened it. When she saw it was, she gasped.

"Draco!" she said breathlessly. Draco made his way into her room.

"Good morning to you too, I thought I'd take you to breakfast. You want to?" asked Draco carelessly.

Ginny sighed a relief that he had a shirt on.  "Yeah, sure. I just need to take a shower first," said Ginny as she went over to her drawer but then stopped and turned to look at him. "Do you mind?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No, why?" asked Draco with an eyebrow raised.

"That's it!" snapped Ginny as she pushed him out of her room.

"You sure you don't need help?" asked Draco slyly.

"Taking a shower? No, I don't think so," said Ginny.

"Ok, it's your loss though. Girls would die to get this offer," Draco smirked.

"I'm sure," said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"They do," said Draco.

"Well, it just so happened, I'm not one of those girls," said Ginny.

"Stop denying yourself. Look, just meet me in my room in fifteen minutes, ok?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, sure," sighed Ginny as Draco left and she closed the door behind her. She then quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the washroom.

"Girls do take an awful long time trying to look good in front of me, maybe I didn't give her enough time," thought Draco out loud as he entered his room. Just then, there was a knock on the door. _Or not, thought Draco._

"Enter," said Draco lazily as the door slowly opened, and much to his displeasure, Jennifer entered. 

"Draco, I need to tell you something," Said Jennifer seriously.

"And what would that be?" asked Draco in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically

_You better be freak, thought Draco, but he pretended not to know so that she could explain herself for his amusement. "For what?" he asked._

"For this," said Jennifer as she grabbed him and kissed him, Draco quickly pulled himself away. 

"What do you think you're doing? I don't give the pleasure of a kiss for just anyone, and especially not _you!" yelled Draco in disgust._

"I said sorry," smiled Jennifer slyly as she left the room. Draco rolled his eyes. Ten minutes later, Draco was bored to death. 

"What's taking her so long?" thought Draco out loud. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "If you're Ginny, come in. If you're not, stay out. You have no business being here," said Draco carelessly. The door slowly opened and Ginny entered.

"You're very friendly you know that?" asked Ginny in sarcasm.

"I try to be," Draco smirked as he got up and led her out of his room. 

Draco took Ginny to the fancy restaurant that Jennifer had been talking about the day before; they both ordered their breakfast and had gotten the best seat in the house.

"Ginny, there's something I need to tell you," started Draco trying to hide his laughter that was ready to burst at any second.

"What is it Draco?" asked Ginny.

"You know when you first arrived at the hotel and of course you had to take a shower right?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Yeah…" said Ginny.

"Well, I heard you scream. Now why did you do that?" asked Draco innocently as Ginny started to crimson.

"Well, I was… I saw a spider," Ginny lied.

"But insects can not enter the hotel building because of a spell my father personally put on it," said Draco.

"Well, you see… you know, it was really nice of you to bring me here Draco," smiled Ginny trying to change the subject.

"I thought we'd so something special," answered Draco.

"Like everything else you do wasn't special enough," said Ginny nervously as she took a sip of water.

"Ginny, I know what you're trying to do, and its not going to work. Don't change the subject. So tell me, why were you?" asked Draco, changing the subject back.

"Draco, it's no important," said Ginny nervously.

"Oh, but it is Ginny. I need to know, so I can make sure that it wold never happen again," said Draco. 

Ginny blushed. "Someone walked in on me while I was taking a shower, alright?" whispered Ginny softly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," said Draco as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"Someone walked in on me when I was taking a shower," Ginny whispered louder.

"Is that all?" asked Draco as he lit a bit of his laughter escape.

"Draco, this is serious!" snapped Ginny.

"I know," said Draco.

"Then stop laughing," hissed Ginny.

"Didn't you bother locking the door?" asked Draco.

"There wasn't any locks on it for some reason," Ginny hissed.

"Really? Oh odd. Ginny, I just wanted you to know, that you have a body to die for," Draco smirked as Ginny blushed. 

"Draco! You're a guy!" said Ginny.

"I know, any girl would want your body," Draco smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ginny.

"I remember just how smooth and silky your skin looked," said Draco as he licked his bottom lip.

"Draco!" snapped Ginny in embarrassment.

"You couldn't even start at how I felt at that moment when I first saw you, the full you," said Draco slyly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"I wanted you so much at that moment," Draco smirked. Slowly letting clues slip out.

"You aren't serious are you? Y-you, y-you were-were the one who wa-walked in…" Ginny trailed off as Draco nodded. And shrugged as if it was no biggy.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me?! Did you see anything?" asked Ginny as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Not really, but I did take speed-reading when I was young," said Draco as he scanned her up and down so fast she could barely see his eyes move.

"DRACO! I can't believe you!" yelled Ginny.

"Shhh… you're attracting attention, though I don't see how you couldn't. You get it even when you're just walking down the street," said Draco, obviously giving her a compliment. Ginny was speechless.

Suddenly Ginny got up, and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then, SLAP! She slapped him. "Don't you dare try to speak to me again! I don't' want to ever see you anymore!" yelled Ginny as she walked out the door.

"Humph, that didn't go as planned. Guess it was a bad idea after all," thought Draco out loud as he got up and walked out the door. "Ginny! Wait up!" yelled Draco as he walked after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DRACO!" yelled Ginny as she disappeared into the crowd and ran back to her room in the hotel. Ginny slumped onto her bed in tears, not noticing the weird green mist that was starting to seep through the hole under her door and into her room. 

_I can't believe him! She thought angrily as more tears poured out of her eyes._

______________________________________________________________________________________

We hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you continue to read this fic. Please review, we'd love to know what you think of our fic! Thanks! Bye! ^-^

fallen pheniox

Crystal Lily


End file.
